


Фонари

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Samurai, life after death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Чтобы дойти до храма, достаточно пройти по широкой прямой дороге, освещенной фонарями — их зажигают люди каждый вечер. У Бокуто другой путь.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Haikyuu Captains макси 2020, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Хайка





	Фонари

**Author's Note:**

> По фику есть арты [арты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911058)
> 
> Условная историческая АУ, века перемешаны.  
> Характеры немного изменены во имя АУ.  
> Да, они не к месту цитируют "Бусидо". Написано по реальным местам, но без географических названий.  
> Все имеет значение.
> 
> Сноски кликабельны  
> Небольшой экскурс в одежду: хакама - штаны; косодэ - дословно "короткие рукава" - кимоно под доспехи; таби - носки с отдельным большим пальцем, обычно белые; на таби надевали гетры, чтобы уберечь их от грязи, в гетры заворачивали низ хакама, тоже чтобы уберечь от грязи; сандалии дествительно делали из соломы.

Говорят, в лесу, среди вековых деревьев, завелся дух. И даже близость храма его не пугает. Прячется днем, зажигает призрачные фонари ночью. Сбивает путников с дороги, ведущей к храму, заводит в чащу. Говорят, что встретишься с ним — вовек домой не вернешься. Еще говорят, что дух красив. Говорят, голос его нежен, речь убедительна, и люди по доброй воле уходят с ним все дальше и дальше от правильной дороги. Говорят, дух ждет кого-то или чего-то.

Из города, что раскинулся рядом с лесом, и раньше пропадали люди: лес огромен, в нем можно и днем заблудиться, если зайти не с той стороны или сойти с главной дороги. Но теперь пропадают люди, идущие в храм. Дорога туда — широкая и простая, сворачивать никуда не нужно, все время прямо в гору, к ториям, что охраняют стражи-псы. Духи через эти ворота пройти не могут. Люди ночью тоже. Убежище для путников, которым иногда негде заночевать — не успевают до города засветло — теперь всегда пустует. Нет случайных странников, что среди ночи стучат в двери. Говорят, что как только кто-то сможет преодолеть путь до храма ночью и пройти под ториями, дух исчезнет, и снова опасность будут представлять только размеры леса. Говорят, что дух не позволит этого сделать, пока не дождется. Кого — никто не знает. 

Жители города просили монахов изгнать духа, но не вышло. Жители города перестали ходить в лес после заката с тех пор, как еще один смельчак, решивший доказать, что истории про духа — всего лишь слухи, сгинул в чаще.

А о тех, кто зашел в лес не со стороны города, никто и не ведает.

Сато об этих легендах не слышал. Он знает, что в лесу есть древний храм, поражающий своим величием и красотой. В нем можно переночевать, и никто не спросит, кто ты и откуда. А утром можно будет обойти город по дуге никем не замеченным — в этом его цель. Все храмы устроены так, что к ним ведут фонари. Монахи, когда солнце скрывается за горизонтом, пока сумерки не сменились ночной темнотой, зажигают их. Сато пока огней не видит, хотя и уверен, что идет в правильном направлении. Небольшой привал не повредит, решает он, скидывает сундучок с плеча, садится на ствол поваленного дерева. Провизия на исходе. Он думает, что в этот раз вполне сможет потерпеть и поужинать в храме. И заодно пополнить запас воды — фляга почти пуста. Он делает небольшой глоток, вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и трет глаза. Думает, что до безопасного места еще очень далеко, а сил уже не осталось. И только невероятная жажда жизни заставляет его идти вперед. Не так его учили. Не должен он бежать живым от позора, давно уже должен был умереть в попытке очистить свое имя, но сделал другой выбор. 

Сато почти засыпает, вздрагивает, когда заваливается на бок, чуть не падая, открывает глаза и видит в темноте мерцающий огонек — фонарь. Первый шаг отдается в ногах болью: он не отдыхал уже очень давно, сведенные постоянной ходьбой мышцы не хотят снова шевелиться. Но Сато упорно переставляет ноги. Становится легче.

Появляется еще один огонек. Потом еще. И еще. Когда он доходит до первого фонаря, огоньки повсюду. Сато оглядывается, и даже там, откуда он пришел, неверным светом мигают зажженные фонари.

Что-то не так. Он невольно ежится и крепче сжимает пальцы на лямках сундучка. Подходит к фонарю, но теплом от огня не веет, напротив, становится только холоднее.

— Доброй ночи, — раздается рядом вкрадчивый голос. Сато вздрагивает всем телом и разворачивается в прыжке. Привычно тянется руками к ножнам, но меч он недостойно продал несколько недель назад. Пальцы хватают воздух и сжимаются в кулак. Сердце заполошно бьется. Взгляд не сразу фокусируется, или это неверный свет фонарей так действует, но силуэт незнакомца расплывается. Сато зажмуривается и снова открывает глаза: стоящий напротив парень обретает четкость.

— Д-доброй, — неуверенно говорит Сато и кланяется, буквально на секунду отводит взгляд от незнакомца и тут же снова внимательно на него смотрит. От него веет опасностью. Незнакомец кланяется тоже, опускает взгляд, выдерживает необходимую паузу, только после этого выпрямляется и складывает руки за спиной.

— Вы, наверное, ищете храм? — его голос ласкает слух.

— Да, — согласно кивает Сато и неожиданно даже для себя добавляет: — Надеюсь найти там приют хотя бы на ночь.

— Монахи этого храма всегда с радостью принимают путников, — молодой человек едва заметно улыбается. — Правда, у них давно не бывало гостей.

— Почему же?

— Не могут найти дорогу. Но не переживайте, я вас провожу.

— Что вы, не стоит, вы, должно быть, куда-то шли, — говорит Сато и отступает. Ему лучше не общаться с людьми, кто-то может узнать, от чего и от кого он бежит. Да и незнакомец очень странный: красивый, спину держит, как человек с благородным воспитанием, говорит певуче и изысканно. Вот только что же он делает в лесу в это время. На путника не похож: ни вещей, ни поклажи, и светло-серое кимоно не похоже на походную одежду.

— Мне не в тягость, — незнакомец улыбается призрачно. — Следуйте, пожалуйста за мной, — говорит он и поворачивается спиной. Сато секунду смотрит на его вложенные друг в друга ладони — никакого оружия. Еще раз окидывает взглядом статную фигуру и делает шаг вперед.

— Вы мне кажетесь знакомым, мы не могли встречаться? — говорит незнакомец, не поворачивая головы. Идет вперед, мягко переступает корни деревьев, даже не глядя под ноги. Сато старается догнать, пойти вровень, но как бы ни пытался шагать шире, идти быстрее, расстояние между ними не сокращается. Эти два шага не преодолеть.

— Не думаю, ваше лицо мне не знакомо.

— Откуда вы? Мне кажется, я чувствую в вас дух земель, где бывал когда-то.

— С Кюсю.

— Не нужно мне врать, — говорит незнакомец, и голос его все так же спокоен и нежен. — Можете просто сказать, что не хотите говорить.

— Как вы… — Сато так часто отвечал на этот вопрос, всегда так твердо и без запинок, что никто никогда не сомневался, что он говорит правду. Он даже по счастливой случайности неделю провел с человеком из тех краев, учил говор, интонации. А тут раскусили сразу же.

— Не переживайте, я никому не скажу, — незнакомец тихо смеется, а Сато от этого смеха становится страшно. Он оглядывается, вокруг неестественная для леса тишина да мерцание фонарей. Сато запрокидывает голову, но звезд и луны не видно — кроны деревьев скрывают.

— Но вы не он.

— Не кто?

— Не тот, кого я жду. — Незнакомец поворачивает направо, там фонарей еще больше, но их свет почему-то не разгоняет тьму.

— Я думал, дорога к храму прямая, — неуверенно говорит Сато, но продолжает идти за незнакомцем.

— Она прямая. Ее очень легко найти. Люди зажигают на той дороге фонари.

— Так много фонарей ведут к храму? — Сато снова оглядывается. Вокруг, кажется, тысячи огоньков.

— Не все они ведут к храму. — Незнакомец останавливается и поворачивается к Сато лицом.

Неожиданная догадка возникает в голове. Кажется, где-то краем уха он слышал про какой-то лес с духом. Но не знал, про какой именно люди говорят.

— А почему путники не могут найти дорогу?

— Потому что я не позволяю, — незнакомец не улыбается, но голос его все так же сладок. Сато отступает на шаг, спотыкается о корень дерева и чуть не падает, а когда, восстановив равновесие, снова поднимает взгляд, видит, что кимоно запахнуто на левую сторону, и серым оно казалось в полумраке, а на самом деле цвет его белый.

***

Новость Кейджи отец сообщил уже за завтраком. На веранде чайного домика — только они вдвоем. Отец не очень любил есть в компании большого количества людей да и с самим Акааши завтракал редко.

— Клан Ячи дал согласие на свадьбу.

— Я очень рад, господин, — сказал Кейджи и поклонился.

— Выезжать нужно как можно быстрее.

— Я понимаю.

Отец замолчал и продолжил только после того, как тарелки опустели.

— Я не могу дать тебе большой отряд.

— Я понимаю.

— Люди нужны мне здесь.

— Я понимаю, отец, правда, — мягко сказал Кейджи и отпил чай.

Его задача — добраться до замка невесты целым и невредимым. Задача отца и старшего брата — сохранить замок, земли, людей, не потерять власть, не растерять могущество. Сложно спорить, что главнее.

— Семья Фукуродани согласилась помочь.

— Зачем? — Кейджи непонимающе посмотрел на отца.

— Чтобы тебя не убили по дороге.

Земли Фукуродани лежали аккурат между владениями клана Ячи и клана Акааши. Если клан Ячи падет, Фукуродани будут следующими. Породниться ни с кем они не смогли, договориться тоже, разве что с кланом Акааши отношения были неплохими: между ними очень активно шло сотрудничество в разных сферах. Видимо, решили, что лучше уж друзья со всех сторон, чем возможный, но очень грозный враг. Вот только доверять никому все равно нельзя.

— Я сам доберусь до места.

— И что я буду за отец, если отпущу сына без должного сопровождения? Что это за жених, который заявляется в замок к невесте в одиночестве?

«Всего лишь второй сын», — подумал Кейджи, но смолчал.

Клан Ячи долго не соглашался на свадьбу: юлил, не говорил да, но и не отказывал. Ждал более подходящего варианта. Акааши их понимал: даймё для своей дочери хотел первого сына какой-нибудь могущественной семьи, а получал всего лишь Акааши — пусть и сына великой семьи, но всего лишь второго. Первый был уже обручен.

— Надеюсь, все пройдет благополучно, — добавил он, оставляя чашку и вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Не сомневайтесь, господин, — Кейджи склонился в поклоне и не поднимал головы, пока шаги отца не стихли. 

Посланники клана Фукуродани прибыли уже через четыре дня в середине часа Тигра1. Солнце едва взошло над горизонтом, а ворота дворца уже открылись, пропуская внутрь многочисленную делегацию во главе с Бокуто Котаро — лучшим самураем клана. Именно ему поручено сопровождать Акааши, именно он отвечает за то, чтобы все прошло так, как должно.

Бокуто спрыгнул с лошади и осмотрелся. В столь ранний час двор пуст, их встретили всего несколько слуг. Поклонились вежливо, проводили в чайный домик. Большая часть свиты осталась во дворе, в домике расположились только Бокуто и четверо его приближенных.

— Господин скоро придет, пока что позвольте накрыть вам завтрак.

Бокуто позволил. Просто кивнул головой, и тут же все пришло в движение: появились еще слуги, расставили низкие столики, тарелки с довольно простым завтраком. Бокуто и не ждал королевского приема, да и прибыть должен был много позже, но все-таки разве нормальный взрослый человек может этим наесться? Бокуто с сомнением посмотрел на пшенную кашу, перепелиные яйца и кусочки жареного угря с соевым соусом.

Большая часть слуг удалилась, и никто не мешал им завтракать, а Бокуто — еще и рассматривать замок клана Акааши. Величественное здание из темного, почти черного дерева, в пять уровней, но Бокуто почти уверен, что так он выглядит только снаружи, а внутри может быть спрятано еще несколько этажей. Вокруг — горы и лес. Замок на самом деле красив, выделяется темным пятном на фоне голубого неба и почти всегда заснеженных вершин. Бокуто понял, почему его в народе называют замком ворона. 

Служанка как раз разлила чай, когда появился Акааши Кейджи. То, что это именно он, Бокуто понял по описаниям, что слышал когда-то от путников и своих людей, которые бывали в этом замке. Высок, красив, отличается изяществом и плавностью движений, прямым спокойным взглядом и гордой осанкой. Бокуто развернулся и, уперевшись в пол кулаками, низко поклонился. Его приближенные поклонились еще ниже.

— Рад приветствовать вас, господин Акааши, — проговорил Бокуто, не выпрямляясь.

— Надеюсь, вы хорошо добрались, Бокуто-сан, продолжайте завтрак, — Акааши сел напротив. Только тогда Бокуто выпрямился, а за ним и его подчиненные.

— Спасибо, без происшествий, — ответил Бокуто, не глядя прямо на Акааши, но разглядывая его украдкой.

— Отец скоро спустится. Будем ждать в зале заседаний. Вас проводят.

Совет — всего лишь формальность. Формальности Бокуто терпеть не мог, так что все усилия уходили на то, чтобы не зевать — он то и дело проводил пальцами по переносице и тер лоб. Хорошо его отряду: разбрелись кто куда, тренировались поди, или окрестности осматривали, пока Бокуто просиживал штаны на совете и то и дело ловил на себе внимательные взгляды. Ему не доверяли. Точнее, никому не доверяли.

— Господин, мы должны выделить господину Акааши больше людей.

— Но тогда охрана замка ослабеет, а переброс воинов из отдаленных деревень займет время.

— У меня достаточно людей, — уже в который раз повторил Бокуто. — Если необходимо, мне пришлют еще пеших воинов, но тогда мы будем передвигаться намного медленнее.

— Думаю, Бокуто-сан прав, — подал голос сидящий рядом с отцом Акааши. — Его людей достаточно. Даже много. С вашего позволения, я бы отправил домой две трети.

— Отпустить тебя в сопровождении всего десяти человек?!

Бокуто неслышно хмыкнул. Отец Акааши поди в сад не выходил с такой маленькой свитой. И пусть, возможно, никто и не будет на них нападать, слишком легкой мишенью они могут стать для серьезного противника. Так рисковать нельзя.

— Я бы хотел взять кого-то из нашего клана. Столько же людей.

Бокуто посмотрел на Акааши пристальнее. Не захотел быть во власти людей из другого клана? Даже с учетом того, что они пришли с миром и обещанием защиты? Бокуто его понимал.

— Я отправлю двадцать своих людей обратно домой. Чем меньше отряд, тем легче ему передвигаться. Для меня будет огромной честью принять в свой отряд людей из великого клана Акааши. Скажите только кого, — сказал Бокуто, едва сдержав смешок. Интересно, как им понравится то, что он себя заявляет командиром отряда.

— Думаю, Бокуто-сан прав, — снова подал голос Акааши, и Бокуто, не удержавшись, посмотрел прямо на него, но тут же отвернулся, едва заметив, что Акааши смотрит на него в ответ.

— Благодарю за доверие, господин, — Бокуто склонился в поклоне, пряча за ним улыбку. — Выдвигаться нужно в ближайшее время.

— Предсказатель прибудет завтра. Он определит лучший день для начала путешествия, — подал голос кто-то из советников даймё. Бокуто поднял на него взгляд, но вспомнить имя не смог, а ведь представляли.

— Думаю, стоит выступить утром, — сказал Акааши.

Бокуто удивился такой поспешности, но был не против. Нет ничего хуже, чем сидеть в стенах замка. Неудержимая энергия требовала постоянного движения. Даже совет выдержать стоило неимоверных усилий.

Люди, которых ему выделил клан Акааши, звезд с неба не хватали. Скорость средняя, ловкость не ахти, но хоть в цель из лука попадают, да мечом машут вполне себе — против разбойников с большой дороги выстоят, а о врагах пострашнее Бокуто позаботится. Ему нравилось их испытывать, нравилось выматывать. Нападал снова и снова. Его боккэн4 так и летал, а сам он, кажется, не знал усталости. И не думал, что людям перед длительным походом понадобится отдых, как и ему самому.

— Бокуто–сан, — неожиданно раздалось из-за спины в самый разгар тренировочного поединка. Бокуто, не справившись с инстинктами, резко развернулся резко, выбрасывая боккэн вперед, но Акааши легко отступил с траектории его полета.

— Простите, господин, — Бокуто склонился в низком поклоне, но Акааши на его извинения никак не отреагировал. Как и на выпад.

— Обед готов, — просто сказал он и ушел, не оборачиваясь. Бокуто заинтересованно посмотрел ему вслед. Он увернулся. Он не выглядел как человек, который учился убивать, драться или хотя бы защищаться: его фигура казалась слишком тонкой, он сам казался слишком хрупким. Его руки — руки человека, который рисует цветы, играет на сямисэне или постигает искусство каллиграфии, но не руки того, кто умеет держать меч и стрелять из лука. 

Провожали их всем замком, но спокойно и без лишнего шума. Бокуто это было непонятно. Отец только дал напутствия: быть осторожным, беречь себя, добраться в целости и сохранности как можно быстрее, но выказывать должное уважение всем, кто окажет им приют на пути. Сказал, что на каждой запланированной остановке их будут ждать новые носильщики и, если потребуется, лошади — он обо всем позаботился. Акааши только поклонился и пообещал сделать все, что в его силах. Пообещал слушаться Бокуто, прятаться за его спину в случае опасности. Отец пожелал хорошего пути и, не оглядываясь, ушел в замок. Акааши склонился в поклоне и стоял так, пока спина отца не скрылась за поворотом.

Бокуто окинул взглядом отряд: двадцать всадников, столько же пеших носильщиков. В сундучках — сменная одежда, дождевые плащи, соломенные циновки, запасы воды и еды на остановки; богато украшенный каго2, к опорному шесту которого был привязан черный сверток, ждал Акааши, как и четверо носильщиков.

— У вас с отцом не очень теплые отношения? — спросил Бокуто, когда они отъехали от замка. Он пристроил коня слева от каго — с той стороны, где было приоткрыто небольшое окошко в двери. 

— Почему вы так решили, Бокуто-сан? — спросил Акааши после долгой паузы.

Бокуто ответить было нечего. Подобный вопрос в принципе не стоило задавать, но с мечом Бокуто управлялся лучше, чем со своим языком. Пока он раздумывал, не отъехать ли ему просто подальше, Акааши снова заговорил: 

— Как думаете, нам грозит опасность?

— Идет война, и не только на западе. Она везде, — Бокуто усмехнулся и посмотрел на Акааши, а тот смотрел прямо перед собой. — Я готов к любому варианту.

— Надеюсь, вы защитите меня, Бокуто-сан, — ровно сказал Акааши, не поворачивая головы. Так было удобно, так Бокуто мог рассматривать его без стеснения. Если бы Акааши повернулся, пришлось бы отвести взгляд.

— Конечно, господин, я здесь именно для этого.

— Благодарю, — сказал Акааши. Бокуто его не понимал. Так спокойно говорить о собственной безопасности, полагаться на человека из другого клана — он сам бы так не смог. Акааши не взял ни одного человека из замка сам. Хотя идея исходила от него, всех назначал отец. Бокуто подумал, что Акааши даже имен их наверняка не знает. Оказался совсем один в окружении незнакомцев, и спокойно ехал в каго, держа спину идеально ровно и глядя только вперед. Такого доверия Бокуто не заслужил. Конечно, он не собирался убивать Акааши ударом в спину — если бы и пришлось, то только лицом к лицу. На памяти Бокуто, большая часть господ предпочитали брать с собой приближенных, истинно верных людей.

— Почему вы мне доверяете? — не удержался Бокуто, снова нагоняя паланкин.

— Вы пообещали меня защищать, — ответил Акааши, поворачивая голову. Бокуто тут же опустил взгляд.

— Вы не взяли никого из личной охраны.

— У меня ее нет.

— У всех есть.

— Я никогда не покидал стены замка, мне она была без надобности.

— Вообще никогда? — Бокуто не смог сдержать удивленный возглас и посмотрел Акааши прямо в лицо. Тот посмотрел в ответ, но, кажется, не разозлился на такую дерзость.

— Никогда, Бокуто-сан, — резче, чем до этого ответил Акааши, и Бокуто замолчал.

— А у вас близкие отношения с отцом? — спросил Акааши, выдержав паузу.

— Я его не помню. Он, кажется, умер, когда на нашу деревню напали. Я тогда прибился к стенам замка, а меня пожалели и приютили.

— Вы должны быть очень благодарны.

— Да, мне дали кров, защиту, а потом и возможность верно служить. Поэтому я выполню любой приказ, который мне дадут.

— Хорошо, что вам приказано меня защитить, — снова спокойно сказал Акааши и закрыл окошко.

Рекан — одноэтажное длинное здание — стоял чуть в стороне от дороги. Бокуто обогнал всех и первым въехал в ворота, спешился, оглядываясь — все спокойно. Неверный свет фонарей всполохами скользил по двору, выдергивал из ночной тьмы лошадей, оставленных под открытым небом, тюки, бочки. Было не очень поздно, но улицы уже опустели.

— Ждите здесь, господин, — сказал он Акааши, едва увидев, как дверца паланкина распахнулась. 

— Я могу хотя бы встать? — в голосе промелькнула усмешка, но Бокуто решил, что ему показалось. Он протянул руку, и Акааши, опираясь на нее, немного неловко вылез из каго. В темноте его лицо казалось еще бледнее, чем обычно — быть может, сказалась долгая дорога. За весь день они сделали всего пару недолгих остановок — Бокуто сразу задал быстрый темп. 

Акааши сделал шаг и покачнулся, Бокуто пришлось придержать его второй рукой.

— Все хорошо, — ответил Акааши еще до вопроса. — Сейчас пройдет. — Он сжал пальцы на руке Бокуто, переступая ногами на месте, а когда встал твердо, отпустил.

— Ждите здесь, — повторил Бокуто и пошел ко входу в гостиницу. 

Дверь отворилась после третьего стука. Хозяйка, кланяясь и приветствуя гостей, провела его внутрь.

— Все лучшие комнаты заняты, господин.

Им должны были оставить как минимум одну. Но прежде чем Бокуто успел сказать хоть что-то, раздался голос Акааши: 

— Мне подойдет любая.

Бокуто только цокнул. Просил ведь дождаться его с отрядом, просил не ходить сюда, Акааши даже согласно покивал.

— Конечно, конечно, — засуетилась хозяйка, — позвольте проводить вас, господин.

Акааши пошел за ней, но Бокуто обогнал и пристроился на полшага впереди. Смолчать стоило ему большого труда. Он терпел, пока хозяйка вела их по длинному коридору, терпел, пока открывала седзи и зажигала в комнате фонарь. Терпел, пока она объясняла, где находится онсэн, и спрашивала, что подать на ужин. Акааши, будто издеваясь над его выдержкой, уточнял каждый шаг, каждую деталь, каждую мелочь. Сомневался, выбирая между рыбой и рисом и супом из морепродуктов. В итоге попросил подать все, еще и весь отряд в обеденный зал попросил впустить. Бокуто вытерпел еще немного: хозяйка, кланяясь, удалилась, закрыв за собой седзи, а Акааши подошел к окну.

— Вы меня не послушались, — не выдержал Бокуто.

— Но ничего страшного не случилось, Бокуто-сан, — ровно ответил Акааши.

— Но могло.

— Думаете, мне может грозить опасность в первом же рекане?

Бокуто только тяжело вздохнул. Ему начало казаться, что Акааши специально испытывает его терпение. Вот только с какой целью — непонятно.

— К тому же, — продолжил Акааши, — мне было велено всегда держаться рядом с вами. Я и держусь. И перестаньте смотреть на меня так пристально, Бокуто–сан.

Бокуто спохватился и отвел взгляд.

— Отдыхайте. — Он низко поклонился. — Выступаем завтра рано утром. — Он вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой седзи.

Когда Бокуто, проследив за размещением отряда, отужинав, проверив лошадей, добрался до онсэна, в нем уже никого не было. Акааши, видимо, все-таки решил отдохнуть и из комнаты не выходил, во всяком случае Бокуто его больше не видел.

Помывшись, он со стоном блаженства опустился в горячую воду купальни. Нельзя сказать, что он очень устал: всего лишь переход от его замка до замка Акааши, всего лишь день в пути до рекана — слишком маленькие расстояния, чтобы его вымотать. На самом деле он бы предпочел сейчас тренироваться — но ночь безлунная, слишком темная, да и отряду нужно отдыхать: не все отличаются такой безудержной энергией. Или, еще лучше, он предпочел бы продолжить путь и в темноте, но делать так — призывать беду. И опять же кто знает, выдержит ли Акааши суточные переходы с недолгими стоянками в лесу для сна и отдыха.

Бокуто накрыл голову полотенцем и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что ему доступно: горячей водой и тишиной.

Он услышал, как тихо открылась и закрылась дверь, как под чьими-то легкими шагами скрипнула половица. Он напрягся даже, но убийцы так не подкрадываются: слишком много времени от двери до того, чтобы дойти до Бокуто — за это время он бы успел вылезти из воды и даже добраться до оставленного на лавке вакидзаси3. А тот мог даже не пригодиться: со многими Бокуто справился бы голыми руками.

Бокуто открыл глаза, когда услышал шуршание ткани, и беззастенчиво уставился на Акааши, который снял юкату и теперь аккуратно складывал ее, устраивая на лавке сбоку от меча.

— Надеюсь, я вам не помешал, Бокуто-сан, — тихо сказал Акааши, но в тишине его голос показался очень громким.

— Что вы, господин, — ответил Бокуто, даже постарался отвести взгляд, но невольно продолжил рассматривать обнаженного Акааши. В других обстоятельствах ему за это могли приказать умереть, но Акааши, видимо, это мало заботило. Он никогда не реагировал, когда Бокуто смотрел на него, только если смотрел в лицо.

— Сожалею, что в этом рекане только один онсэн. Могу уйти.

— Я не против вашей компании, — Акааши опустился в воду так медленно и осторожно, что даже толком не побеспокоил ее. Пристроился на противоположной от Бокуто стороне. Купальня, хоть и не очень большая, но даже если оба вытянут ноги — не коснутся друг друга. Акааши коснулся его только взглядом — Бокуто почувствовал это на уровне инстинктов, хотя смотрел только на воду — рассматривать кого-то в онсэне тем более неприлично. 

— Откуда этот шрам? — Акааши прервал повисшую тишину.

— Который из? — вышло несколько самовлюбленно.

— На плече.

Бокуто повернул голову и коснулся шрама пальцами, будто проверяя, какой именно, и вспоминая, откуда он. Проследил пальцами выпуклую ровную линию — удар очень острым мечом. 

— Я только начал служить в замке, еще у внешних стен. На нас решили напасть. Мне немного не повезло, но нападавшим не повезло больше, — он даже не старался убавить самодовольство в голосе.

— Больно было? 

Бокуто удивленно поднял взгляд на Акааши, но тот смотрел на лицо — на шрам.

— Совсем немного, — он усмехнулся и не сдержался: — Боитесь боли? 

— Да, — просто ответил Акааши. 

— Самурай должен быть готов к смерти.

— Бояться боли и бояться смерти — не одно и тоже, Бокуто-сан. И перестаньте так пристально на меня смотреть.

— Простите, господин. — Бокуто отвел глаза от лица Акааши и уставился на пейзаж вокруг: ничего интересного, горы тонут во тьме, не слышно ни птиц, ни даже шелеста листвы. Слишком тихо.

— Все в порядке? 

Бокуто краем глаза заметил, что Акааши тоже смотрит во тьму.

— Конечно, господин. — Он рассмеялся и откинулся головой на бортик, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Когда он приоткрыл веки, Акааши все еще вглядывался во тьму леса, но, прежде чем Бокуто успел что-то спросить, он тряхнул головой и вылез из купальни. Рассматривать со спины намного удобнее. 

— Доброй ночи, Бокуто-сан, — сказал Акааши, не оборачиваясь, и пошел к выходу. 

— Доброй ночи, господин, — отозвался Бокуто, снова откидываясь на бортик и прикрывая глаза — вылезать из горячей воды не хотелось.

Проснулся Бокуто в конце часа Тигра, привел себя в порядок, а когда вышел из комнаты, чтобы позвать служанку и попросить завтрак, нос к носу столкнулся с Акааши. Тот выглядел так, будто встал уже давно или вовсе не ложился. 

— Доброго утра, господин. — Бокуто поклонился. 

— Я распорядился принести вам завтрак. Носильщики уже прибыли, всё, как говорил отец. Лошади почищены и накормлены. Остальные еще спят, — вместо приветствия рассказал Акааши. 

— Вы не должны этим заниматься.

— Мне было скучно, — Акааши едва заметно пожал плечами и скрылся в своей комнате. 

Завтрак для Бокуто принесли через пару минут. Кажется, Акааши попросил все, что только готовили в этом рекане. Бокуто с предвкушением потер руки, попросил служанку разбудить и накормить всех, кто прибыл с ним, и принялся есть, раздумывая, что кроется за такой активностью Акааши: недоверие или же действительно просто скука? 

Новый каго было намного проще предыдущего: плетеные стенки не украшены золотом и сложными узорами, да и внутри не было шелковых подушек, лишь соломенная циновка. Зато носильщики выглядели мощнее, но было их всего двое, а не четверо, как когда они покидали замок. Точно ли они справятся, Бокуто не спрашивал: они должны были, иначе гонец отца Акааши, который вышел из замка на полсуток раньше, чем они, чтобы бежать впереди и устраивать все на пути, не выбрал бы именно их. Бокуто только понадеялся, что в следующей гостинице все будет подготовлено намного лучше. Он приготовился извиниться за неприглядный вид каго, но Акааши и бровью не повел: проверил, как привязали его сверток к опорному шесту, сел, откинувшись на пятки, сложил руки на коленях и выпрямил спину — между его головой и крышей каго было едва ли несколько сантиметров. 

— Выдвигаемся, выдвигаемся! — скомандовал Бокуто, окинув взглядом уже готовый отряд и построение: половина людей впереди, сразу за каго — носильщики с соломенными сундуками на плечах, остальные — замыкают колонну. Знамя клана Акааши в одном из сундуков, шест для него привязан сверху — они достанут его уже на подходе к замку, не хотелось бы привлекать излишнее внимание на пути. Сам Бокуто пристроился справа от каго, но окошко было закрыто.

Бокуто в пути никогда не скучал. Рассматривал лес вокруг, стараясь отделить звуки природы от шума их отряда. Вот порыв ветра прошелся по листве, и она зашуршала, где-то совсем недалеко какое-то животное юркнуло в кусты — если бы было тише, Бокуто бы понял, какое именно. Он снова задал быстрый темп, и иногда одергивал носильщиков, когда они затягивали слишком уж недостойные деревенские песни. Совсем замолчать не просил — песни помогали держать ритм. Бежали они не первый час, но с темпа не сбились еще ни разу, да и скорость не снижалась. Полоски хлопка, перехватывающие лоб, пропитались влагой, по мускулистым спинам и рукам стекал пот, скрываясь за набедренными повязками. Они ни разу не пожаловались, не попросили остановиться, но повалились на землю, едва Бокуто объявил привал. Акааши тут же распахнул дверь и чуть не вывалился некрасиво из каго. Бокуто тут же оказался рядом: прикрыл его слабость собой, подхватил под руки и помог выпрямиться. Лицо Акааши, когда он поднял взгляд, было серо-зеленого цвета, он зажал рот рукой, и Бокуто, тут же сориентировавшись, практически на себе оттащил его за ближайший куст и поддерживал под руку, вежливо отвернувшись в сторону, пока Акааши выворачивало наизнанку.

— Почему вы не сказали? — спросил он, протягивая платок, когда Акааши выпрямился.

— Мы спешим. — Акааши вытер рот и спрятал платок в рукаве. — Я в порядке. — Он отошел на шаг. Когда они вернулись на поляну, он стоял уже твердо, но от еды отказался, только попил немного воды, намочил платок Бокуто, вытер им лицо и снова спрятал в рукав. 

Бокуто сам быстро закинул в себя свою порцию еды и, даже не дожевав, отошел чуть в сторону от поляны — тело требовало движения. Он снял верхнюю часть доспехов, вынул катану из-за пояса и встал в боевую позу, приготовившись выполнять ката5 — воинские упражнения. На одном из движений он обернулся вокруг своей оси и остановился, поймав внимательный взгляд прислонившегося к дереву Акааши. 

— Желаете потренироваться? — Бокуто усмехнулся, отер пот со лба и учтиво добавил: — Господин. 

— Я не очень хорошо управляюсь с катаной, — ответил Акааши, не шевельнувшись. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Бокуто продолжил. Ему было все равно, наблюдает за ним кто-то или нет, он не сбивался с ритма, его меч так и летал, оставляя после себя росчерки серебра в воздухе. Разворачиваясь, он ловил пристальный и заинтересованный взгляд — это было приятно. Даже когда он остановился, вытер лицо платком и подхватив доспехи, интерес и, если приглядеться, восхищение из взгляда Акааши не исчезли. 

— Понравилось? — широко улыбнулся Бокуто, подойдя ближе.

— Да, — голос Акааши прозвучал равнодушно, но взгляд все еще светился восторгом. Сердце Бокуто радостно подскочило в груди, он рассмеялся довольно и запустил пятерню в волосы. 

— Против вас у меня ни единого шанса, — добавил Акааши и пошел в сторону поляны. 

Больше Бокуто такой быстрый темп не задавал, но к городу они прибыли еще засветло. 

— Кланяйтесь, кланяйтесь! — взревели воины в самом начале отряда. Жители города и путники упали на колени прямо на землю, склонили головы, но тут же поднимали их, стараясь незаметно подсмотреть, кто прибыл. Бокуто улыбался, наблюдая за этим, оглядывался по сторонам, но все было спокойно. Гостиница стояла в самом конце главной улицы. Хозяйка заслышала крики еще издалека и уже ждала их у самых ворот. Она низко поклонилась и выпрямилась, только когда Бокуто подошел к ней. 

— Мы вас ждали, господин.

В просторный двор он зашел пешком, ведя коня под уздцы. Привычно уже помог Акааши выбраться из каго — тот выглядел не так плохо, как на стоянке, — и даже не попросил его подождать, просто пристроился на полшага впереди. 

Лучшая комната была в самой отдаленной части рекана: просторная, одно окно выходило на лес позади гостиницы, другое — на соседнее здание. Свободна была только она. 

— Вы и ваши воины могут расположиться в общем зале, — сказала с поклоном хозяйка. 

— Оставайтесь, — сказал Акааши. — Принесите еще футон и ужин.

Хозяйка низко поклонилась и удалилась. Все сразу пришло в движение: появился еще один футон, подушка, набитая соломой, и одеяло, жаровня с раскаленным углями для отопления, низкий стол и пара подушек. Их вещи принесли последними. Бокуто встречал и провожал каждого слугу взглядом, Акааши равнодушно смотрел в окно, отодвинув плетеную занавеску. 

Бокуто снял доспехи, оставаясь в косодэ и хакама, расположил мечи на специальной подставке — катана-дай, Акааши даже не шелохнулся.

— Вас что-то беспокоит? — спросил Бокуто, усаживаясь за стол. 

— Нет, — Акааши присоединился к нему. 

Ужинали в тишине. Точнее, это Бокуто ужинал, Акааши же задумчиво ковырял палочками рыбу, изредка отправляя кусочек в рот, еще реже прикасался к рису. 

— Вам нужно поесть, впереди еще длинная дорога.

Акааши не ответил, разве что разделывать рыбу стал активнее, но большая часть ее оставалась на тарелке. 

— Какая она? — не выдержал Бокуто — тишина его раздражала. 

— Кто? 

— Ваша невеста, — он спохватился, — господин. 

— Я не знаю, — Акааши пожал плечами. — Говорят, что очень милая — мне должны были прислать портрет, но или не дошел, или мне не показали. 

— Вам не было интересно? 

— Нет, — Акааши поднял глаза, Бокуто сразу отвел взгляд. — А у вас есть невеста? Жена? Любимый человек?

— Нет, — Бокуто усмехнулся, выгребая последние рисовые зернышки сразу себе в рот. — Как-то не до того было, — он оглядел стол, думая, что еще съесть — Акааши мизинцем подвинул к нему свою плошку с рисом. Бокуто посмотрел вопросительно, Акааши едва заметно улыбнулся и кивнул. Ну, не пропадать же еде, а если Акааши проголодается, можно будет попросить еще. 

— Значит вас тоже дома никто не ждет, — Акааши подпер ладонью щеку. 

— Дома скучно, — отозвался Бокуто, уже наполовину прикончив вторую порцию риса. — Мне в дороге нравится больше. 

— Поэтому вы вызвались меня сопровождать? 

— Я не вызывался. — Бокуто отпил чай. — Ваш отец настаивал именно на мне. 

Акааши со стуком отложил палочки и встал.

— Схожу в онсэн. 

Бокуто непонимающе уставился ему вслед. Он что-то сказал не так? Он вообще слабо понимал Акааши. 

Когда сам Бокуто вернулся из онсэна, Акааши уже спал, завернувшись в одеяло с головой. Бокуто как можно тише расстелил футон и потушил свечи в комнате — его окутали темнота и тишина, все постояльцы уже отошли ко сну.

Бокуто всегда спал чутко: привык прислушиваться к каждому звуку, шагу, к скрипу дерева или шороху осторожно открываемой двери. Слышал сквозь сон даже мерное дыхание соседей по комнате. За эту ночь он не проснулся ни разу, а когда встал, Акааши в комнате не было.

— Вы не должны так просто разгуливать тут! — взвился Бокуто, найдя Акааши на заднем дворе, и едва удержался, чтобы не схватить его за локоть.

— Думаете, мне тут может грозить опасность? — Акааши выразительно посмотрел на вакидзаси в руке Бокуто — ходить по рекану с обоими мечами было нельзя. 

— Вы обещали не отходить от меня. 

— Вы слишком сладко спали, я решил не будить. — Акааши явно старался сдержать улыбку, но получалось плохо, уголки губ так и норовили взлететь вверх. Что именно его рассмешило — взъерошенный вид Бокуто, который выскочил из гостиницы в слабо завязанной юкате и деревянных гэта, которые в достатке стояли на входе, или поза, в которой он спал утром — Бокуто не знал и против воли начал вспоминать, в каком виде вообще проснулся.

— Ладно. — Он тряхнул головой и взъерошил пальцами волосы. — В следующий раз будите. 

— Хорошо, я просто хотел проверить каго. 

— И как? — Бокуто заозирался. 

— Его нет.

— В смысле? — Брови Бокуто поползли вверх. — Опаздывают? 

Акааши пожал плечами.

— Хозяйка ничего не знает. Гонец был вчера, но сразу ушел, оставив плату за еду и ночлег. Прошлых носильщиков каго мы отпустили, а новых просто нет, — Акааши говорил совершенно равнодушно, будто его это совсем не волновало. Стоял, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел на Бокуто ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— Я… — Бокуто нахмурился, а потом просиял. — Я найду кого-нибудь. Наверняка тут кто-то есть, обычно у въезда в город ловят путников. Или попрошу хозяйку найти. Нет, сам схожу.

— Я с вами.

Бокуто замер. 

— Нет.

— Я же обещал не отходить от вас, — Акааши открыто улыбнулся. 

Бокуто не устоял. Да что там, он даже не пытался. Дав воинам наказ не сидеть без дела, а тренироваться, он облачился в темно-серое кимоно и такого же цвета хакама, накинул хаори с камоном клана Фукуродани — плющом — за поясом расположил мечи, за отворотом кимоно — мешочек с деньгами. Акааши смотрел на эти приготовления с предвкушением во взгляде, которое ненадолго сменилось восторгом, когда они вышли за ворота рекана и через пару десятков метров попали на оживленную торговую улицу. Их тут же окутали всевозможные запахи и шум. Мимо них прошли паломники, на их одеждах позвякивали колокольчики, они пели и приплясывали. Акааши так засмотрелся, что едва не попал под копыта вьючной лошади. Бокуто вовремя сжал пальцы на его локте и потянул в сторону. Он проводил караван лошадей взглядом и повернулся к Бокуто — его глаза горели. Бокуто разжал пальцы, и они двинулись дальше. Акааши с одинаковым восторгом рассматривал прилавки с рисовыми колобками, с принадлежностями для каллиграфии, с жарящимися на решетке кальмарами, с соломенными шляпами, на которые продавец тут же наносил надписи, оберегающие в пути, и даже лавка с подержанной одеждой вызвала у него интерес. Один Бокуто прошел бы эту улицу очень быстро, но Акааши постоянно останавливался, тянулся тонкими пальцами к разложенным товарам, но всегда отдергивал руку, не коснувшись. Дольше всего он рассматривал искусно расписанные веера.

— Желаете купить, господин? — Продавец тяжело поднялся с тюка, на котором сидел, и поклонился с заискивающей улыбой. Бокуто уже готов был лезть за деньгами, но Акааши покачал головой и двинулся дальше. Бокуто не торопил, шагал рядом и следил, чтобы Акааши никто не тронул и не толкнул. Он совсем не спешил: рассматривал внутреннее убранство чайных домов, людей, которые сидели за столиками, запрокидывал голову, изучая покатые крыши домов. 

— Вы правда никогда не покидали замок? 

— Нет. — Акааши обернулся и посмотрел Бокуто в глаза.

Бокуто не удержался от самодовольной улыбки. Он чувствовал себя в таких шумных, набитых людьми постовых городах как рыба в воде. Сколько их уже было у него на пути, а сколько еще будет. Он прекрасно ориентировался в их главных улицах и темных, зловонных и узких подворотнях, мог с легкостью найти себе компанию в любом из чайных домов, по говору и манере держаться мог определить, откуда человек и какое положение занимает. Это была его стихия. Акааши казался чужим. Он даже шел как-то неуверенно, Бокуто был готов, что тот в любой момент споткнется или заденет какой-то прилавок. Но Акааши ничего не задевал и, хотя смотрел исключительно по сторонам и вверх, ничего не зацепил даже одеждой.

— Никого нет. — Самурай у въезда в город почесал нос тыльной стороной ладони. Бокуто его не очень интересовал, он рассматривал людей, тонким ручейком стекающихся в город утром. — Никаких носильщиков, — добавил он, когда Бокуто не пошевелился. Они прошли всю улицу, но не увидели ни одного каго, тогда-то и решили спросить у стражника.

— Совсем? — уточнил Бокуто, за что получил довольно презрительный взгляд. Но самурай оглядел одежды, герб, сразу смягчился и склонился в поклоне.

— Совсем, господин, — сказал он совсем другим тоном. — Может быть, в следующем городе вам повезет. Вчера здесь прошел господин и нанял всех свободных носильщиков. Куда они направились и как скоро вернутся — не ведаю. 

— Что за господин? — Бокуто прищурился. Их гонец опоздал?

— Обычный, — стражник пожал плечами, потеряв к ним интерес, снова принялся рассматривать толпу.

Бокуто развернулся и направился обратно по главной улице, Акааши пристроился с ним рядом, шагая нога в ногу. Шли быстро, нигде больше не останавливаясь. На перекрестке Бокуто подхватил Акааши за локоть и, сворачивая, потянул за собой, тут же разжав пальцы. Акааши задел его плечом, но восстановил шаг, снова держась рядом, но не прикасаясь. 

— Куда мы? 

— Если гонец был здесь и не смог нанять каго, он должен был оставить послание.

Оранжево-красные тории выросли перед ними через пару десятков метров. Бокуто решительно прошел под ними и сразу повернул направо — там стояла доска, к которой путники прикрепляли послания. Всего несколько изысканно и не очень сложенных листов было прикреплено к доске. Ни имени Акааши, ни Бокуто, ни названий их кланов или еще каких-то слов, которые они могли бы отнести к себе, указано не было. 

Бокуто пожевал губу, раздумывая, что делать, пока Акааши с интересом рассматривал небольшое здание храма. 

— Мы можем задержаться здесь. Кто-то точно вернется, возможно, уже завтра. 

Акааши обернулся и подошел ближе, остановившись в шаге от Бокуто. 

— Я поеду верхом, — сказал он после недолгого молчания. 

— Вы уверены? 

— «Следует принимать решения в промежуток, равный семи вдохам и выдохам», — процитировал он «Бусидо» и добавил: — Я уверен, — он посмотрел в глаза Бокуто открыто и прямо. Как бы ни хотелось отвести взгляд, как того требовал этикет, Бокуто это было не под силу. Он расплылся в улыбке и поднял брови в удивлении — так они могут путешествовать еще быстрее. Быть может, Акааши не выдержит сразу долгое время на лошади, но в любом случае, это будет лучше каго — Бокуто их вообще ненавидел и никогда не пользовался. 

Лошадь им нашла хозяйка гостиницы. Бокуто придирчиво осмотрел вороного коня, погладил его по крепкой, лоснящейся шее — конь ткнулся мордой Бокуто в плечо — проверил упряжь, только потом согласно кивнул и отсчитал необходимую плату. Конь был смирный и послушный — то, что надо. Акааши смотрел на него с восторгом. Лицо его, впрочем, не менялось, только глаза теперь были намного живее и выразительнее, чем при первой встрече. 

Бокуто гордо улыбнулся, а потом отправился раздавать команды на сборы. Акааши скрылся в рекане, но через пару минут вышел оттуда со своим свертком в руках. Развернул его — внутри колчан со стрелами и лук. Акааши привычным движением закинул их себе за спину и изогнул бровь в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Бокуто. 

— Я же все-таки из рода лучников, Бокуто-сан. У нас даже стрела на гербе, — в его голосе была слышна насмешка. Бокуто привык замечать любые мелочи, мог почувствовать опасность на расстоянии в половину ри, но все, что связано с Акааши, от него неведомым образом ускользало.

Доспехов в их багаже не оказалось. В ответ на вопросы Акааши только пожал плечами и равнодушно сказал, что за сборами следил отец, и наотрез отказался надевать доспехи кого-то из войнов или даже Бокуто. Не потому, что они ему были не по статусу, а потому что не мог оставить их без защиты. 

— Но вы сами тогда уязвимы! — Бокуто пытался воззвать к здравому смыслу. 

— Вы меня защитите, Бокуто-сан. 

— Но Акааши!.. — он сбился, когда понял, что обратился по фамилии. — Господин, нельзя подвергать себя такой опасности! 

— Нет, — отрезал Акааши и запрыгнул на лошадь.

— Извините… — хозяйка откашлялась, оказываясь рядом — явно подслушивала. — Я могу отправить гонца, в следующем городе на пути есть прекрасный мастер, он все подготовит к вашему приезду. 

Бокуто вопросительно посмотрел на Акааши, тот кивнул головой. 

— Отлично. — Он снова достал кошелек и отсчитал серебряные монеты. — Доспех должен быть лучшим. 

— Конечно, конечно. — Хозяйка проворно спрятала монеты в рукаве и попятилась, кланяясь. 

В седле Акааши держался уверенно и чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем в трясущемся каго — цвет лица хоть и оставался призрачно-бледным, но зеленцой не отдавал. Бокуто снова задал довольно быстрый темп — они задержались, а до следующего города был день пути. Темп был настолько быстрый, что пешие носильщики с сундучками начали отставать — они могли угнаться за каго, но не за лошадьми. Пришлось сбавить скорость. 

Они были еще далеко от города, когда начало смеркаться — ночь застанет их в пути. Единственное, за что переживал Бокуто, чтобы в гостинице осталась хоть одна комната. Сохранят ли им место, если они сильно опоздают? Он-то мог и на улице поспать, а вот в Акааши уверен не был. Еще его смущала какая-то гнетущая тишина, которая сопровождала их почти с самого начала пути. Не только потому, что Акааши не желал разговаривать, демонстрируя это всем своим видом, но и сам лес был слишком тих, природа будто затаилась. Изредка ветер играл в макушках деревьев, но даже шелест листвы был каким-то робким и очень быстро стихал. Воздух стал тяжелее. Бокуто беспокойно оглядывался по сторонам, но ничего не замечал — ни стука копыт лошадей не из их отряда, ни чужих шагов, ни зверей, пробирающихся через лес. 

Дождь хлынул вместе со сгущающейся темнотой. Они остановились, укрылись тяжелыми соломенными плащами, которые достали из сундуков. Фонари зажигать не было смысла — дождь потушил бы огонь. Скакать стало тяжелее: дорогу размыло тут же, какая-нибудь лошадь могла споткнуться — Бокуто не собирался терять никого из своего отряда. У него сердце неприятно сжалось, сперло дыхание и засосало под ложечкой. Он свистнул, отряд замедлился. Он подал еще один условный сигнал, и они сошли с дороги — в лесу затеряться было проще. 

Стрела пролетела рядом с ухом. Дождь замаскировал свист рассекаемого воздуха, Бокуто заметил слишком поздно, но кто бы ни стрелял, он промахнулся. Бокуто не увидел движение, услышал только щелчок тетивы совсем рядом — один из всадников, внезапно показавшихся среди деревьев, завалился на бок и упал с лошади. Бокуто выхватил из ножен длинный меч — еще один всадник, подскакавший довольно близко, упал с лошади — стрела попала ему прямо в глаз. Бокуто не видел, чувствовал, как Акааши сбоку от него натягивает тетиву снова.

— Вы! — выкрикнул Бокуто, перекрывая шум дождя, указывая острием меча на ближайших воинов. — Охранять господина! Остальные, — он указал впереди себя, — вперед! — его голос прокатился волной. Тут же стало шумно: усилился звук дождя, треск ломаемых веток и ржание коней, боевые кличи раздавались то тут, то там, летящие стрелы смешались в воздухе, и Бокуто надеялся, что Акааши цел, но обернуться не смел. Еще одна стрела вылетела у него из-за спины и попала в ближайшего всадника. Судя по черному оперению, она принадлежала Акааши. Стрелы с белым оперением взвились вокруг него, но они разили не так успешно. Бокуто взмахнул мечом, рассекая горло приблизившемуся всаднику ровно под ремнем шлема. Еще до того, как он упал с лошади в грязь, Бокуто успел поразить еще двоих. Свист стрел стих, уступил место звону мечей — слишком близко для выстрелов, если не стрелять в Акааши. Бокуто надеялся, что никто не успеет. В образовавшейся свалке приходилось прикладывать немало усилий, чтобы отличать врагов от своих. Дождь и темнота мешали Бокуто, но они же доставляли неудобства и их врагам. Он замахнулся мечом, но даже не успел опустить его, как в горло очередному всаднику прилетела стрела и пробила шею насквозь. Бокуто выдохнул почти разочарованно, но вместе с тем с восхищением. Для него тоже еще была работа. 

Все кончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Даже дождь притих и теперь просто моросил. Бокуто отер чью-то кровь с лица и огляделся: оценить потери было сложно. То тут, то там он видел довольно много силуэтов всадников, но посчитать не мог. 

— Возвращаемся! — скомандовал он и развернул коня. 

Акааши цел, стоял под охраной четырех всадников. Отряд поредел на треть. Несколько носильщиков лежат в грязи со стрелами в руках и ногах, один — в груди. Часть сундуков от удара раскрылись, сменная одежда и запасные плащи в грязи. 

— Соберите, что сможете, — приказал Бокуто. — И подберите раненых и мертвых. 

— Врагов тоже? — уточнил кто-то. 

— Врага живого достаточно одного, — отозвался Бокуто, а потом посмотрел на Акааши. — Вы в порядке, господин? 

— Да, — его голос дрожал. Он прочистил горло и ответил еще раз, уже тверже: — Да, я в порядке. 

— Поедете вперед с частью воинов, пока мы тут разбираемся. 

— Нет, — с жаром возразил Акааши. — Стрелы, — добавил он и тяжело сглотнул. — Мне нужно собрать стрелы. Их мало. 

— Возьмите наши.

— Нет, — снова сказал Акааши. — Мне нужны мои. 

— Стрелы и стрелы, какая разница, какими стрелять? — не сдержался Бокуто.

— Сразу видно, что вы ничего не понимаете в луках.

Бокуто хотел было возмутиться, но это было правдой.

— Хорошо. — Он спешился, осмотрел несколько сундуков, нашел сухой фонарь и зажег его. — Ладно. — Он снова запрыгнул на лошадь и двинулся вперед, держа поводья в одной руке, а фонарь — в другой. 

С первой стрелой не повезло — древко при падении сломалось. Бокуто остановился у второй и спешился, наклонился, выдернул из глазницы мертвеца стрелу и протянул ее Акааши: 

— Вроде целая.

Акааши в колеблющемся свете фонаря казался призраком. Он протянул руку, но пальцы сжались в кулак в воздухе — к стреле он не прикоснулся. 

— Кровь, — едва слышно сказал он. 

Бокуто посмотрел на него непонимающе, а потом опустил взгляд на стрелу: на наконечнике что-то прилипло, древко вместо светлого — красное.

— Такое бывает, когда стреляешь в людей, — он хмыкнул, но Акааши шутки не оценил. Кажется, он дрожал. 

— Вы никогда не убивали? 

— Нет.

Брови Бокуто удивленно взлетели. Впрочем, неудивительно, если он никогда не покидал замок. Бокуто наклонился и вытер стрелу о промокшие штаны мертвеца. Подумал, достал платок и протер еще и им. 

— Вроде чистая, — он протянул ее Акааши.

— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан. 

С остальными стрелами повезло — целы. С врагами — нет.

— Все мертвы, — доложил один из воинов. — Даже с легкими ранениями. Возможно, яд. 

Бокуто оглядел немного потрепанный и грязный отряд — сегодня ванны они займут надолго — и приказал выдвигаться. 

На въезде в город они разделились: Бокуто отправил несколько человек позаботиться об умерших и раненых, которые не могли больше продолжать путь. До рекана добрались уже глубокой ночью. 

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Бокуто, оставшись в комнате с Акааши наедине. Тот выглядел бледнее смерти, но кивнул. — Я уточнил у хозяйки, онсэн свободен, можете воспользоваться им сейчас, потом пойдут все остальные. На ужин нет ничего, кроме овощей, скоро принесут. Доброй ночи, господин. — Бокуто поклонился и повернулся к двери, но остановился, не успев сделать и пары шагов — Акааши поймал его за руку. Бокуто вопросительно поднял брови, но Акааши смотрел на свои сжавшиеся на чужой руке пальцы, будто не понимая, что они вообще творят.

— Не уходите, — еле слышно прошептал Акааши. 

— Я вернусь, — бодро сказал Бокуто. — Очень быстро, и глазом моргнуть не успеете, — он улыбнулся, — господин. 

Акааши убрал руку и сцепил пальцы в замок, все так же глядя себе под ноги. Когда Бокуто вернулся, в комнате никого не было. Акааши нашелся в онсэне: сидя на низкой скамье, он тер себя куском мыла с таким остервенением, что казалось, еще немного, и он сдерет кожу. 

— Господин, — тихо позвал Бокуто, но Акааши не отреагировал. — Не надо. — Он опустился рядом на колени, поймав за запястье, забрал мыло из руки. Набрал ковшом воды из бочки и медленно вылил Акааши на плечи, смывая пену. Осмелев, коснулся ладонью плеча. Акааши вздрогнул под прикосновением, напрягся, когда Бокуто повел пальцами по спине, не переставая поливать теплой водой. 

— Закройте глаза, — попросил Бокуто и осторожно вылил следующий ковш воды на волосы, касаясь их пальцами, промывая. Акааши закрыл ладонями лицо, расслабился под прикосновениями, но вскоре его плечи согнулись, он лег грудью на колени и задрожал. Что с этим делать — Бокуто не знал. Он не был силен в утешении, не встречался с человеческой слабостью. Со слабостью, на которую ему не было бы все равно. 

— Акааши, господин... — Он сжал пальцы на его плече. 

— Не смотрите на меня, — тихо, но твердо сказал Акааши.

Бокуто отвернулся. Повернулся только тогда, когда послышался тихий плеск — Акааши опустился в купальню. Наскоро помывшись, Бокуто присоединился к нему, все так же не смея поднять взгляд: для самурая нет ничего постыднее, чем проявлять слабость на людях. И пусть Акааши, можно сказать, жизни не видел, не привык к этому всему, воспитывали его все в тех же традициях. Бокуто не осуждал, не презирал, но думал, что Акааши может быть очень не по себе. Бокуто на его месте точно не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то его видел. 

— Когда вы впервые убили? — Акааши первым нарушил тишину. 

— Я не помню. — Бокуто поднял взгляд в темное небо — купальня была на улице и даже не прикрыта крышей. — Мне было лет десять.

— Десять? — в голосе прозвучало удивление.

— Да, я тогда бежал из своей деревни и скитался по лесу. На меня напал какой-то нищий, думал, что сможет чем-то поживиться. Еще думал, что с ребенком легко справится, — Бокуто хохотнул. — Он почти и справился, вот только умирать мне не хотелось. Я ударил его камнем прямо в висок. Помню, как он повалился на меня, а я подумал, что он меня сейчас убьет, и не сразу понял, что он уже мертв.

— А когда поняли, что почувствовали? 

— Был рад, что я не на его месте. 

— «Убить человека трудно лишь тогда, когда сам хочешь остаться в живых», так мой наставник говорил.

— Тогда я убил как раз потому, что очень хотел жить. — Бокуто опустил голову и украдкой посмотрел на Акааши, но тот снова всматривался в темноту леса за забором.

— А сегодня? 

— Ради вас, — Бокуто задумался, воскрешая в памяти нужные строки. — «В воинской доблести главное не сокрушить врага, а умереть за господина», но я рад, что смогу еще какое-то время приносить вам пользу.

— Я не ваш господин, — Акааши повернулся к нему. 

— Моя жизнь принадлежит вам, и я сделаю все, чтобы она не пропала даром, — Бокуто широко улыбнулся. Акааши первым отвел взгляд, а через мгновение поднялся из воды, собрался и ушел. 

Бокуто не удержался и вместо того, чтобы после онсэна отправиться в свою комнату, заглянул к Акааши. 

— Вам что-нибудь еще нужно? 

— Нет. — Акааши даже не обернулся.

— Я могу идти?

Акааши молчал. Молчал долго, до тех пор, пока Бокуто не развернулся, решив пойти в свою комнату.

— Останьтесь, — тихо попросил Акааши. 

— Конечно, господин. — Бокуто опустил мечи на подставку, рядом с луком и стрелами Акааши — их уже почистили и выправили оперение. Расстелил футоны, расположив свой ближе к двери, а Акааши — ближе к жаровне, от которой по комнате распространялось тепло. Дождался, пока он устроится, затушил свечи и сам забрался под тяжелое одеяло. 

Тихий шорох он услышал уже через несколько минут. Притаился, едва дыша, прислушиваясь, пытаясь угадать, что делает Акааши. Решил выйти из комнаты? Ему что-то понадобилось? Решил сбежать? Бокуто наговорил чего-то не того, и Акааши решил воспользоваться правом господина убить слугу без объяснения причин, просто не хотел делать этого при свете? Бокуто за мгновение передумал все варианты, приготовился к любому из них. К тому, что его одеяло приподнимется и Акааши скользнет к нему под бок, он точно не был готов. 

— Мне холодно, Бокуто-сан, — тихо сказал Акааши, видимо почувствовав, как тот замер и напрягся. 

— Я могу раздуть угли сильнее, — предложил Бокуто.

Акааши ничего не ответил, просто устроился рядом и затих. Спать рядом с ним оказалось очень сложно: когда дыхание становилось глубоким и ровным, Акааши вздрагивал. Просыпался сам и будил едва задремавшего Бокуто. Ворочался, снова меняя позу, будто стараясь столкнуть Бокуто с футона или забрать себе все одеяло, снова затихал, вздрагивал и опять просыпался. Бокуто чувствовал, как Акааши прижимается к нему все теснее: спиной к груди, бедрами к бедрам. Самому Бокуто уже давно стало слишком жарко, Акааши же мелко дрожал. Проснувшись в очередной раз, он повернулся лицом и открыл глаза. В комнате было темно, но Бокуто кожей почувствовал его взгляд. Акааши замер, а потом уткнулся носом куда-то в ключицу. Когда Бокуто осторожно, боясь, что это уже слишком, приобнял Акааши за плечи, тот затих окончательно. 

Бокуто снова проснулся в комнате один. По свету за окном было непонятно, какое сейчас время суток: дождь, начавшийся ночью, не прошел. Небо заволокло низкими свинцовыми тучами, сквозь них не пробивался ни единый луч солнца. Акааши, как всегда, нашелся во дворе рекана. В дождевом плаще, он стоял и крутил головой, но стоило Бокуто подойти, как Акааши направился обратно ко входу.

— Я не смогу вас защитить, если вы будете постоянно убегать. — Бокуто пристроился рядом, шагая нога в ногу.

— Скоро должны принести доспехи, за ними послали. — Акааши разулся на входе и скрылся в коридоре. 

В доспехах он почему-то выглядел еще более хрупким. Черные наручи делали руки невероятно тонкими, ноги, перехваченные наголенниками, выглядели слабыми, особенно по сравнению с широкими хакама на бедрах, кираса с выраженной талией только подчеркивала общее впечатление. Бокуто осмотрел Акааши со всех сторон, подтянул шнуры, чтобы все пластины держались крепко, заходя друг на друга, крепко затянул оби и только тогда удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Акааши довольным не выглядел: он двигал плечами, примеряясь к весу доспеха, рассматривал наручи, переступал на месте. 

— Так безопаснее, — будто извиняясь, сказал Бокуто. Его доспех состоял из множества мелких пластин: в клане Фукуродани придерживались традиций и не спешили переходить на более современные варианты. 

Акааши поджал губы и ничего не ответил. Впрочем, на коня в доспехах и дождевом плаще, подбитом соломой, он запрыгнул легко — будто всегда так и путешествовал. Из города они выехали в середине часа Лошади8, когда ждать возвращения части отряда стало уже невозможно. Бокуто оставил в рекане послание отставшим и принял решение выдвигаться: путь до следующей остановки предстоял тяжелый. Он даже прикидывал, не стоит ли изменить маршрут и остановиться где-то поближе, но в этом случае получился бы крюк. Часть вещей также пришлось бросить — без пеших носильщиков есть хоть какой-то шанс передвигаться быстрее. К тому же они не умели сражаться и не были защищены, отвлекаться на них в бою Бокуто не собирался, а вести людей на смерть не хотел. Он был уверен, что одним нападением дело не кончится — его интуиция буквально вопила об этом, кровь бурлила в предвкушении хорошей схватки. 

— Что случилось? — Бокуто вынырнул из своих мыслей, когда Акааши резко остановился и развернул коня в сторону леса. 

— Ничего, — ответил он, продолжая всматриваться между деревьями. Бокуто смотрел туда же, но ничего не видел — дождь мешал. Когда он повернулся, Акааши уже ускакал вперед.

— Опасность? — спросил Бокуто, пристраивая своего коня рядом с Акааши.

— Не могу понять.

Построение решили поменять. Теперь Акааши ехал в кольце из всех людей, что у них остались. Бокуто привычно справа. 

— Смотрите внимательно по сторонам, — сказал Бокуто. — Вы, — он указал на двоих — один воин прибыл с ним, другой — из клана Акааши, — идите вперед, проверьте, нет ли засады.

Они кивнули и скрылись в накрытом серостью лесе. 

Дождь моросил весь день. К вечеру лошади выдохлись и с трудом переставляли ноги, увязали в грязи и подскальзывались. Времени на привал не было: Бокуто хотел добраться до города хотя бы в середине ночи. В лесу ночевать в такую погоду было слишком опасно: дождь баюкал, скрывал звуки и рассеивал внимание. Если погода не наладится, все выдохнутся очень быстро, тогда сражаться будет некому. Бокуто не сомневался в своих людях, но их из десяти осталась ровно половина. Люди Акааши сильными не выглядели. 

Бокуто всматривался, вслушивался в лес, сердце тревожно ухало в груди, кровь шумела. Он едва дышал, готовый к любым неожиданностям. Когда сквозь ровный шум дождя раздался топот копыт. Бокуто сделал знак остановиться и приготовиться, с легким звоном обнажились мечи, часть людей подняли луки, Акааши тоже натянул тетиву.

— Это наш! — крикнул кто-то из первого ряда.

И правда. Бокуто присмотрелся — воин из его отряда, тот, что отправился проверять путь. Лицо его было перекошено, губы открывались, но слов пока было не расслышать. Он изо всех сил пришпоривал коня, но ноги его разъезжались в грязи — вот-вот упадет.

— Предатель! — донеслось до Бокуто. — Это…

Слова оборвались. Выражение ужаса сменилось удивлением. Воин посмотрел на свою грудь — в ней торчало острие стрелы. Его это не остановило. Он сжал ногами бока лошади, пригнулся к ней — то ли от боли, то ли спасаясь от стрел. Не помогло. Еще несколько стрел вонзились в него и коня. Раздалось ржание, конь встал на дыбы, сбрасывая с себя ездока, а освободившись, рванул в лес, заваливаясь на бок. 

— Защищать господина! — взревел Бокуто, вставая на изготовку. Краем глаза он увидел, как Акааши целится куда-то в лес. С его пальцев сорвалась стрела и скрылась между деревьями. Попал ли он в кого-то — видно не было. Он тут же натянул тетиву снова, двигаясь решительно и быстро. 

А потом их смела волна. Выскочившие из леса всадники врезались в отряд, раскидав его. Бокуто в пылу сражения откинуло в сторону от Акааши. Воздух наполнил звон стали, ржание лошадей, боевые кличи и вскрики боли. Меч Бокуто так и летал, тело действовало на одних рефлексах, не зря он снова и снова, тысячи, десятки тысяч раз повторял боевые последовательности движений. Он видел поле боя, как с высоты, оценивая всю картину сразу. Врагов было слишком много, как бы они ни сопротивлялись, их отряд редел. Никто не отдавал свою жизнь легко, но перевес был не на их стороне. А еще никак не удавалось пробиться снова к Акааши. Бокуто то и дело ловил его фигуру взглядом: рядом с ним остался всего один воин. Акааши то и дело натягивал тетиву, но вскоре опустил лук. 

— Черт, — прошипел сквозь зубы Бокуто. — Да сколько же вас, — он подставил меч под удар, крутанул рукой, выбивая оружие, и локтем ударил под дых слишком сильно приблизившегося всадника. Тот упал, его лошадь заржала, встав на дыбы, конь Бокуто метнулся в сторону, и это спасло от еще одного удара — враги не гнушались зайти со спины. 

— Сколько же вас тут, — Бокуто сплюнул на землю, перерезав еще одному горло, дал себе секундную передышку, а потом рванул к Акааши, который остался совсем без защиты. Где-то по сторонам еще звенела сталь, но Бокуто не обращал на это внимание. Ему надо увести Акааши отсюда, спасти его — первостепенная задача. Даже если придется покинуть поле боя. Он не привык бежать от опасности, не привык бросать кого-то, но не мог нарушить приказ. Между достойной смертью на поле боя и спасением человека, чью жизнь он должен был сохранить, Бокуто без зазрения совести выбрал второе. 

Акааши натянул тетиву, глядя куда-то за спину Бокуто. Она пролетела очень близко — Бокуто почувствовал шевеление воздуха. Позади раздался вскрик боли. Акааши снова натягивал лук. 

— В сторону! 

Бокуто слишком резко натянул поводья, конь оступился и начал заваливаться на бок. Бокуто усидел, но пока выравнивался, потерял несколько ценных секунд. Еще одна стрела, выпущенная Акааши, скрылась где-то за его спиной. Бокуто обернулся, где-то на задворках сознания услышав громкое: «Нет!». 

Бок взорвался болью. Бокуто рванул поводья, животное снова оступилось, но через мгновение из последних сил рвануло вперед. 

— За мной! — скомандовал Бокуто, едва взглянув в еще более бледное, чем обычно, лицо Акааши, и поскакал по дороге. Акааши последовал за ним. Через несколько сотен метров Бокуто снова свернул в лес, едва обернувшись на отстававшего на половину крупа лошади Акааши. Больше за ними никто не следовал, но останавливаться было нельзя. Бокуто вжал пятки в бока лошади, пригнулся к самой гриве — сидеть ровно не было сил. Надеялся только, что они смогут уйти как можно дальше. 

Конь споткнулся о торчащие из-под земли толстые корни деревьев. Бокуто натянул поводья, удерживая равновесие, но это не помогло: животное не устояло. Удар о землю вышиб весь дух, тело прошило острой болью и накрыло темнотой.

Когда Бокуто пришел в себя, не было ни упавшей лошади, ни звуков сражения — ничего. Только склонившийся над ним Акааши.

— Бокуто-сан, Бокуто-сан, — шептал он, ощупывая его лицо. — Слава богам, вы очнулись. 

— Что случилось? — он попытался пошевелиться, но Акааши удержал его за плечи.

— Вас ранили.

Только сейчас Бокуто увидел стрелу: она пробила доспех, попав ровно между пластинами. 

— Надо ее вытащить, — в голосе Акааши звенело напряжение. — Сейчас я сломаю древко, — предупредил он, хватаясь за стрелу обеими руками. Бокуто зажмурился и сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать недостойно, но больно почти не было — Акааши сломал так, что стрела не шевельнулась в ране. — Теперь надо вытащить. — Он подхватил Бокуто за плечи и помог перевернуться. В этот раз сдержаться не удалось: яркая вспышка боли пронзила все тело, с губ сорвался стон, переходящий во всхлип.

— Простите, — тихо сказал Акааши, отшвырнув стрелу. — Надо снять доспех. — Он быстро развязал держащие его шнуры, убрал пластины. — Я осмотрю рану, — он не мог перестать озвучивать каждый свой шаг. Бокуто же было глубоко все равно, что происходит, что делает Акааши. Ему очень хотелось провалиться в привлекательное ничто: заснуть, погрузиться в темноту. Он хорошо защищал Акааши, он жив и невредим. Никто не скажет, что Бокуто умер недостойной смертью.

Вот только умирать не хотелось.

— Не засыпайте, Бокуто-сан, — Акааши помог ему улечься спиной на расстеленный плащ. Без доспеха Бокуто чувствовал себя незащищенным, а когда Акааши распахнул полы нижнего кимоно — голым. По коже скользнул промозглый холод, заставив покрыться мурашками. Акааши стянул кимоно с руки и снова помог перевернуться на бок.

— Полежите так, пожалуйста. — Он снял с пояса плоскую коробочку. — Он должен остановить кровь. — Рану будто огнем обожгло, все тело прошило новой волной острой боли. Бокуто выгнулся, стараясь уйти от пальцев Акааши, но тот не позволил: прижал ладони к ране с обеих сторон. Неожиданно он показался очень сильным, Бокуто даже подумал, что он намного сильнее него самого. Пытается что-то сделать, когда Бокуто хотелось просто уснуть. 

— Я не понимаю, — расслышал Бокуто сквозь пелену дремы, — я не понимаю, не понимаю, — лихорадочно шептал Акааши, прижимая пальцы к ране, надавливая вокруг ее краев.

— Что? — хрипло спросил Бокуто.

— Не понимаю, насколько все серьезно, — голос предательски дрогнул. Акааши помолчал мгновение. — Нужен целитель. Я схожу, город недалеко, должен быть недалеко. Я найду кого-нибудь и тотчас вернусь. 

— Нет, — Бокуто перехватил его руку за запястье. — Это опасно.

— Но вам нужна помощь.

— Нет, — повторил Бокуто еще раз. — Моя жизнь ничего не значит. Вы не должны рисковать.

— Мне без вас все равно не выжить, — в голосе прозвучали какие-то новые эмоции, не просто признание в своей слабости, но нечто иное. 

— Вы справитесь. Здесь недалеко есть храм, до него можно пройти лесом. Если идти на юго-запад, скоро заметите узкую тропинку. Ее сложно пропустить — рядом с ней растет огромный дуб с изогнутым стволом, — с каждым словом говорить становилось сложнее. Он почти разжал пальцы и отпустил руку Акааши, боль из острой превратилась в пульсирующую, проходила волной по всему телу с каждым тяжелым ударом сердца. Бокуто помолчал, собираясь с силами, а потом продолжил: — Если идти по тропинке никуда не сворачивая, рано или поздно выйдете к храму. У меня на поясе мешочек, там деньги. Заберите их, могут пригодиться. Из храма отправите гонца отцу, он пришлет еще людей, а до тех пор монахи вас спрячут. 

— Нет, — твердо сказал Акааши. 

— И все будет хорошо.

— Нет! — повторил он. — Я вас не брошу.

— Не спорьте, просто не спорьте, господин, — пробормотал Бокуто, проваливаясь в спасительную темноту.

Первым пришел жар. Все тело пекло, хотелось скинуть с себя одеяло, одежду — все, выйти на улицу обнаженным, подставляя пылающее тело холодным порывам ветра. Второй пришла боль, пронзила тысячей острых игл, едва Бокуто пошевелился.

— Тише, тише, — сказал голос Акааши. С груди пропала тяжесть, стало немного холоднее. Бокуто силился открыть глаза, но веки не желали подниматься. 

— Не шевелитесь, — повторил Акааши, и на грудь снова опустилась тяжесть — его рука. — Как вы? — Бокуто почувствовал пальцы на своей щеке, но когда все-таки открыл глаза, руки исчезли. Акааши сидел рядом на коленях, на расстеленном плаще, на котором они и проспали ночь. Во всяком случае, Бокуто проспал, Акааши выглядел так, будто глаз не смыкал как минимум несколько дней. 

— Жарко.

На лоб легла холодная ладонь. Бокуто перехватил ее и прижал к своей щеке, а потом к другой, прижимал до тех пор, пока рука не стала теплой. Акааши положил ему на лоб другую ладонь, протер лицо мокрым платком, но этого было слишком мало для того, чтобы сбить жар. Бокуто цеплялся за край ускользающего сознания, пытался держать глаза открытыми, но обеспокоенное лицо Акааши расплывалось, боль накатывала с новой силой, тьма казалась еще привлекательнее. 

Он проиграл эту битву, провалился в водоворот неясных образов. Его там кто-то звал — женским голосом, просил не убегать, а потом наоборот — гнал из дома. Крики: «Ты мне не сын» сменялись ласковыми объятиями, а они — сильными пальцами на шее, мешающими дышать. Глаза резало, по щекам катились горячие слезы, он метался, но хватка была слишком сильной. Тьма во сне тоже была привлекательной, манила в свои уютные вечные объятия. Бокуто закрыл глаза и провалился в нее с головой, на мгновение ощущая покой и легкость. А потом бок взорвался кипучей болью, по телу прошли языки пламени, в нос забился едкий запах горящей плоти. Бокуто вскочил — вокруг бушевал огонь. Он попытался пробиться к двери, но она вся была объята пламенем, дерево на глазах темнело, превращаясь в раскаленные угли. Окно горело тоже, но это был единственный выход: Бокуто, обжигая руки до волдырей, пытался выломать ставни, но они не поддавались: крепкий стул, который он запустил в окно, моментально рассыпался пеплом. Бокуто разрыдался от бессилия, от невозможности дышать — в воздухе не осталось ничего, кроме удушающего жара. 

Бокуто позвали. Женский голос сменился мужским, его звали — по фамилии, по имени. Он обернулся — к нему тянулись объятые огнем руки. Бежать было некуда: за спиной горящая стена. От прикосновения кожа на его запястьях вспучилась, пошла волдырями, которые тут же лопались, оглушая болью. 

— Бокуто!.. — снова позвал голос, но не тот, что звал его раньше. — Очнитесь, пожалуйста, Бокуто-сан! — На лоб легла призрачная рука — она не жгла, она звала за собой, даровала легкую, приятную прохладу. Бокуто зажмурился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, потянулся к этой руке всеми силами, всем сердцем и душой. Когда он снова открыл глаза, все кончилось: ни пожара, ни умирающих людей, да и никакого дома нет — вокруг только лес и искаженное паникой лицо Акааши. Увидев, что Бокуто проснулся, он закрыл глаза ладонями, плечи мелко затряслись, но он быстро взял себя в руки и посмотрел на Бокуто. 

— Мы должны идти, — зашептал он жарко, — мы должны дойти до храма, я один не справлюсь, я не смогу сам помочь. 

Бокуто хотел ответить, хотел сказать, что он не сможет дойти, а у Акааши не хватит сил, чтобы его дотащить на себе. Лошади разбежались, и поймать хоть одну по дороге — шанс невелик. Бокуто еще много чего мог бы сказать, если бы горло не пересохло и не сдавило. Прикосновение влажной ткани к лицу показалось благословением. Акааши подсунул ему руку под плечи и приподнял, в губы что-то ткнулось — кусок ствола бамбука, полый изнутри. Воды хватило всего на несколько глотков, но даже их было достаточно, чтобы Бокуто почувствовал себя лучше. 

— Идите без меня. 

— Нет, — резко ответил Акааши и посмотрел с такой решимостью и даже злостью, что спорить перехотелось. 

Рану пекло, но боль не была такой невыносимой. Если идти, то сейчас — простой в лесу равносилен смерти, их могут найти. Бокуто не знал, чем кончилось сражение, не знал, выжил ли кто-то из их отряда, но понимал, что помощи лучше не ждать — станет только опаснее. Он еще раз пошевелился и встал не без помощи Акааши. Его доспехи, заляпанные кровью и грязью, валялись на земле рядом с плащом, на котором он лежал. Надевать их он не стал — только лишняя тяжесть, ощупал повязку на боку: судя по цвету сукна, Акааши порвал на нее свое нижнее кимоно. Доспеха на нем не было, но на уговоры надеть его Акааши ответил отказом. Мечи сохранились, как и лук и несколько стрел у Акааши — слишком мало для того, чтобы победить всех врагов, но достаточно, чтобы захватить с собой хоть кого-то. 

Ровно Бокуто смог пройти едва ли несколько десятков шагов. Рана запульсировала с новой силой, голова кружилась, в горле постоянно пересыхало, и снова собранной дождевой воды было недостаточно для утоления этой жажды. Тело горело огнем и не слушалось, он все больше и больше наваливался на поддерживающего его Акааши. Сознание расплывалось, ему хотелось снова провалиться в темноту, в этот раз, он надеялся, без снов.

— Не спите, Бокуто-сан, — запыхавшись, прошептал Акааши. Ему явно было тяжело: он часто дышал, то и дело вытирал вспотевшее лицо рукавом, но не жаловался, не предлагал отдохнуть, шел вперед с вызывающим восхищение упорством. А ведь когда-то Бокуто считал его слабым. Если бы мог, рассмеялся бы сейчас.

— Расскажите мне что-нибудь, — попросил Акааши.

— Что? 

— Расскажите мне про храм, куда мы идем. Вы ведь там уже были? 

— Да, — говорить было непросто, но это заставляло собирать все силы и остатки воли в кулак, помогало держаться в сознании. — Его называют храмом ниндзя. Снаружи обычный: в два этажа, но внутри — все четыре, множество комнат и лестниц, — Бокуто замолчал, переводя дыхание. Он говорил очень медленно, делая паузы. Акааши не торопил, но когда чувствовал, что сознание Бокуто снова уплывает, снова начинал разговор: 

— Что еще там есть? 

— Ящик для пожертвований прямо в полу, вытащи решетку — и он превращается в ловушку для врагов. — Бокуто попытался улыбнуться, но губы не слушались. — А если вытащить порог у одной из комнат рядом со входом, то откроется тайный проход, ведущий в другую часть храма. 

Дорога слилась в бесконечную череду вопросов и ответов. Акааши очень редко останавливался, чтобы передохнуть или собрать еще воды. Бокуто приваливался к дереву, а чтобы не заснуть, нажимал слегка на рану — острая боль отрезвляла. Акааши такое явно не одобрил бы. 

— Что еще есть в этом храме? 

— Стенки ступеней прикрыты рисовой бумагой — можно с другой стороны лестницы увидеть, если кто-то идет, как бы бесшумно ни старались двигаться враги. 

Бокуто воскрешал в памяти храм, вспоминал, как монахи показывали ему все тайные ходы и секреты, которых было действительно много. Он всем сердцем желал попасть туда еще раз. Еще сильнее, чтобы дошел Акааши.

— Смотрите, Бокуто-сан, то дерево, о котором вы говорили. 

Казалось, они шли уже целую вечность. В глазах то и дело темнело, даже голову поднять было сложно — он смотрел только под ноги, боясь споткнуться и упасть. Акааши его не отпустит, а тянуть его за собой Бокуто не хотел. 

— Еще там есть зал, наверху. И стена выложена большим количеством тонкой соломы так, что можно сквозь нее смотреть, что происходит внизу в главном зале.

Тропинка вилась и вилась под ногами, пейзаж вокруг не менялся. Истерзанный болью, голодом и усталостью, воспаленный жаром разум настойчиво твердил, что все это бесполезно, дорога никуда не ведет, они попали в проклятый замкнутый круг, по которому так и будут скитаться.

— Там есть комната с двойной дверью. Если в нее спрятаться, враги сами тебя в ней закроют, когда ворвутся внутрь, даже не заметив этого.

— Что еще, Бокуто-сан? Расскажите.

— Наверху, нет, между этажами, если свернуть на едва заметную лестницу, попадешь в комнату в четыре татами7, — Бокуто тяжело выдохнул. — Открыть ее можно только снаружи.

— Почему? 

— Чтобы не передумать совершить сэппуку, — Бокуто замолчал, стараясь надышаться и собраться с силами. Вот только с каждым разом это становилось все сложнее. Он уже не различал день и ночь, ему казалось, что он идет один, что разговаривает сам с собой. Думалось, что он уже не в мире живых, а в своем личном аду и ад этот никогда не кончится.

— Бокуто-сан, — голос Акааши взывал к нему, сквозь пелену надвигающегося безумия.

— Когда глава охраны храма понимал, что проиграл, что больше не может его защищать, он заходил в эту комнату и убивал себя, предпочитая умереть с достоинством.

— Смотрите, Бокуто-сан, фонари, — Акааши остановился. Бокуто понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд и увидеть, что непроглядную ночную тьму разгоняет ровный ряд фонарей. Огоньки будто танцевали в воздухе.

— А дорогу к нему указывают фонари, — тихо сказал он. — Монахи зажигают их каждый вечер, чтобы путники не сбились с пути.

— Мы почти дошли, Бокуто-сан, — в голосе Акааши бесконечная усталость сменилась восторгом.

— Да, господин, мы почти дошли. 

Силы Бокуто покинули окончательно на пороге храма. Он провалился в спасительную тьму, в этот раз, как и хотел, без видений.

Бокуто проснулся в комнате один. Все произошедшее казалось бесконечным страшным сном. Над ним возвышался деревянный потолок, через приоткрытые седзи в комнату проникал свежий воздух. Дышалось намного легче, горло не драло жаждой, а разум, хоть и все еще уставший, прояснился. 

— Вы очнулись, — раздался голос Акааши. Он опустился на колени возле футона и искренне улыбнулся. Бокуто попытался ответить, но Акааши приложил палец к его губам. — Отдохните еще. Я принесу вам поесть. 

Еда в храме была довольно скудной, но казалась пищей богов после стольких дней голода. Бокуто устроился за низким столом и методично опустошал тарелку за тарелкой, пока Акааши рассказывал, что произошло после того, как Бокуто потерял сознание.

— Монахи мне помогли. Промыли рану, наложили на нее что-то, послали за лекарем. Первые дни я думал, что вы не справитесь, — в голосе прозвучала грусть. — Я рад, что ошибся. 

— Первые дни? — Бокуто даже отложил палочки. — Сколько мы уже здесь? 

— Около недели. Вы были в бреду большую часть времени. Жар спал совсем недавно. 

Бокуто на коленях отполз из-за стола, уперся кулаками в пол и склонился в самом низком поклоне.

— Простите, что задержал вас, господин.

— Я рад, что вы в порядке. 

Бокуто не поднимался. 

— Вы должны были бросить меня, — продолжил Бокуто. — Моя жизнь принадлежит вам.

— Мне даже моя жизнь не принадлежит, а вы говорите такое… — очень тихо произнес Акааши, а потом уже громче добавил: — Встаньте. 

— Но так и есть… — Бокуто не знал, как ему объяснить, как убедить, что он действительно без раздумий отдаст за него жизнь. Уже отдал бы, если бы Акааши его не спас. 

— Поешьте еще, — сказал Акааши, покидая комнату. Бокуто вскоре нашел его спящим в выделенной храмом комнате. Там же лежали их вещи — все, что удалось спасти.

— Он не отходил от вас, — сказал остановившийся рядом монах. Бокуто задумчиво пожевал губу.

— Поможете мне кое-что устроить? 

Монах с улыбкой кивнул.

В большом зале храма горели свечи. Легкий ветерок, залетающий через приоткрытые седзи, беспокоил пламя. По лицам нескольких монахов, что сидели вдоль одной из стен, гуляли призрачные тени. Воздух пропитан благовониями, запахом старого дерева и соломы, которой набиты татами. Из звуков — только шелест деревьев за стенами. 

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Акааши. Он сидел на сложенных друг на друга подушках, чтобы быть выше, чем устроившийся на полу Бокуто. Он надрезал указательный палец ножом и сцедил немного крови в маленькую чашечку, опустил в импровизированную чернильницу кисть и принялся, чуть не закусив губу от усердия, выводить на листе белой плотной бумаги клятву верности. Когда кровь высохла, он раздул угли в небольшой жаровне, сжег лист над другой чашкой разбавил водой и, тщательно взболтав, торжественно выпил. На этом обряд кончился. 

— Я вас никогда не предам, — начал Бокуто, думая, что сделал недостаточно, чтобы Акааши действительно ему поверил. — Я никогда не причиню вам вреда. Пока я жив, никто не причинит вам вреда. 

— Почему вы так уверены? — тихо спросил Акааши. 

— Потому что если я нарушу клятву, она превратится в яд и отравит меня, — Бокуто старался выдержать торжественный тон, но не сдержался и расплылся в улыбке. Губы Акааши едва заметно дрогнули. Бокуто счел, что это успех. Поднялся одним движением и в два шага оказался рядом, снова опустился на колени подле Акааши и, совсем осмелев, взял его за руки. Акааши ничего не сделал, только смотрел внимательно с легким прищуром. 

— «Для воина не существует иных мыслей, кроме как о своем господине. Если решишь это для себя раз и навсегда…»

— «То будешь думать только о своем господине и никогда не оставишь его», — Акааши закончил за Бокуто отрывок из «Бусидо». 

— Я вас не оставлю, мой господин. — Бокуто сжал руки Акааши в своих, чувствуя ответное пожатие пальцев. 

— Вы уже попытались. — Акааши чуть улыбнулся, а Бокуто рассмеялся. 

Они решили остаться в храме до тех пор, пока Бокуто не станет чувствовать себя еще лучше. До дворца клана Ячи оставалось еще несколько дней пути, нужно было решить, как им передвигаться. Останавливаться в городах — опасно, они слишком выделялись, вести о том, что они вошли в город, распространялись бы с огромной скоростью. Передвигаться на лошадях было бы быстрее, а пешком — незаметнее. Но в любом случае, Бокуто пока был слишком слаб для ночевок под открытым небом — лихорадка и жар могли вернуться, рана еще иногда открывалась при резких движениях. Они думали даже подождать людей клана Акааши — гонца послали сразу же, как добрались до храма — но никто не знал, как быстро он доберется, как быстро прибудут к ним люди, да и прибудут ли вообще. Акааши как-то рассказал об этом своем опасении: они с Бокуто прогуливались по территории храма после заката. 

— Обязательно прибудут, мой господин! — с присущей ему уверенностью воскликнул Бокуто. — А если и нет, монахи говорят, что еще несколько дней, и я буду здоров и смогу идти или скакать, сколько понадобится. — Он заглянул Акааши в лицо, стараясь удостовериться, что убедил его, но увидел только призрачную улыбку. 

— Не смотрите на меня так пристально, Бокуто-сан, — сказал Акааши, но не тем строгим и холодным тоном, которым повторял это всю дорогу.

Спали они вместе — монахи выделили им довольно просторную комнату в пять татами. Делили один футон на двоих — ночи становились все холоднее, в продуваемом всеми ветрами храме даже под одеялом не получалось согреться. Акааши всегда вертелся, устраиваясь, Бокуто даже привык к его вздрагиваниям на границе сна и реальности и просто ждал, пока он успокоится и провалится в сон. Засыпал Акааши, неизменно уткнувшись носом куда-то в ключицу. Бокуто дожидался, пока дыхание Акааши станет ровным и глубоким, ждал еще немного, чтобы убедиться, что он точно спит, а потом позволял себе обнять его и прижать ближе, гладил по спине, по волосам, осмелев — коснулся шеи и замер: дыхание Акааши вместо глубокого стало рваным, обожгло грудь в вырезе завязанной юкаты. Бокуто едва дышал, думая, что сейчас Акааши выгонит его с футона, из комнаты, отчитает за недостойное поведение, никогда больше не позволит быть так близко. Да что там, Бокуто сам не посмеет поднять на него взгляд. 

Когда он почувствовал губы на своей шее, то решил, что это сон. Не может Акааши так его касаться, не может вести языком по ключице и вжиматься всем телом не может. Вот только поднимающееся изнутри возбуждение было вполне реальным, прокатилось мурашками по всему телу, осело тяжестью в паху. Бокуто резко дернулся, Акааши рассмеялся: 

— Не делайте резких движений, Бокуто-сан, рана откроется.

Даже если он умрет недостойной смертью — не в бою, а в постели с Акааши — Бокуто будет счастлив. 

Он на пробу запустил пальцы в волосы Акааши и не встретил никакого сопротивления, никаких просьб перестать. Скользнул ладонью по спине — Акааши прижался ближе. Бокуто хотелось не ткань юкаты под пальцами ощущать, а касаться кожи. Он подцепил пальцами узел и почувствовал еще один поцелуй на своей шее. Касаться кожи намного приятнее, ощущать, как Акааши отзывается — восхитительно. Забравшись под юкату, Бокуто гладил по груди, боку, спине — везде, куда мог дотянуться. Уже от этих простых прикосновений его возбуждение нарастало. Хотелось, чтобы Акааши тоже что-то сделал: развязал юкату, коснулся Бокуто, провел пальцами по спине вдоль всего позвоночника. Но Бокуто скорее умрет на месте, чем попросит господина о подобном.

Пока ему позволяют касаться, надо ловить момент. Он погладил копчик, скользнул ладонью еще ниже, сжал пальцы и застыл в восхищении, скорее почувствовав, чем услышав тихий стон. Бокуто погладил бедро и, окончательно бросив попытки соблюдать хоть какие-то границы, перевел руку вперед. Возбуждение Акааши было ничуть не меньше, чем его собственное. И в этот раз он явственно услышал стон, хотя Акааши прикусил ему кожу на изгибе шеи, стараясь сдержаться. Касаться и себя, и Акааши в таком положении было не очень удобно, но ни о чем просить Бокуто не смел: ничто в этом мире не заставило бы его открыть рот и прервать тишину, в которой происходило то, о чем он и не мечтал. Когда Акааши коснулся его руки своей, на мгновение промелькнуло опасение, что все-таки вот она — граница, за которую его не пустят. Но Акааши сжал пальцы, заставляя обхватить крепче, и повел рукой, задавая темп. Бокуто не противился, он готов был сделать все, о чем бы его ни попросили, не только сейчас, но всегда. 

С каждым движением их рук дыхание Акааши сбивалось все сильнее. Бокуто старался быть как можно тише — боялся, что за собственными тяжелыми вздохами, за шумом крови в ушах пропустит хоть один стон. 

Акааши не сдержался только на пике: задрожал всем телом, выгнулся, запрокидывая голову назад, вцепился рукой Бокуто в бедро и застонал так протяжно и сладко, что Бокуто хватило всего пары движений, чтобы последовать за ним. Он открыл глаза и в занимающемся за стенами храма рассвете поймал горящий темный взгляд Акааши.

— Не смотрите на меня так пристально, Бокуто-сан.

— Это вы на меня смотрите, мой господин, — сказал Бокуто, но взгляд отвел.

Бокуто впервые проснулся первым, но стоило пошевелиться, Акааши тут же открыл глаза. Еще не отошедший от сна, он сонно щурился и выглядел таким растерянным, что сдержать улыбку никак не получалось.

— Как ваша рана, Бокуто-сан?

— Все хорошо, мой господин! — воскликнул Бокуто энергично и покивал головой. На самом деле боль стала намного меньше, еще немного, и он без проблем сможет выдержать дальнейший путь. Вот только теперь ему не хотелось спешить. Хотелось побольше времени провести вместе с Акааши, узнать, что еще он ему позволит до того, как Акааши свяжет себя узами брака, а Бокуто вернется на службу в замок Фукуродани.

Дни в храме не отличались друг от друга: монахи вставали рано, возносили молитвы, наводили порядок, готовили нехитрые трапезы, принимали зашедших в храм путников. Бокуто с Акааши большую часть времени скрывались во внутренних помещениях — не хотели, чтобы кто-то знал, что они здесь. Бокуто тренировался, хотя в полную силу выкладываться пока не мог, да и размеры комнаты не позволяли. Акааши или сидел неподалеку, наблюдая, а скорее следя, чтобы Бокуто не перестарался, или скрывался в библиотеке храма. Бокуто нравилось смотреть, как Акааши задумчиво ходит вдоль полок, ведет тонкими пальцами по корешкам, читая названия. Иногда он вытаскивал ту или иную книгу и листал, привалившись бедром к столу. Вот и сейчас Бокуто застал его именно в такой позе: Акааши неосознанно кусал губу, читая, одной рукой держал книгу, другой — водил пальцами по столбикам иероглифов. Поцеловать его хотелось невыносимо. 

Бокуто закрыл за собой седзи и подошел ближе. Смотрел куда угодно, только не Акааши в лицо. 

— Можно… — начал он довольно уверенно, но закончить не получилось. Акааши отложил книгу и протянул к нему руки. Он тоже молчал. Молчал, пока Бокуто подходил ближе, ничего не сказал, когда он опустился на колени и взялся за узел темно-серых хакама, вцепился в столешницу и судорожно выдохнул, когда ткань упала на пол, а Бокуто прижался губами к тому месту, к которому до этого прикасался лишь рукой. Ему нравилось, как даже от нехитрых и неумелых ласк нарастает возбуждение Акааши, как сбивается его дыхание, а кожа покрывается мурашками. Он встал поудобнее, чуть шире расставив ноги, навалился бедрами на стол для опоры, а костяшки пальцев побелели — с такой силой он сжал столешницу. 

— Держитесь за меня, — еле слышно прошептал Бокуто, но Акааши расслышал — запустил пальцы ему в волосы, толкнул ближе к себе. Бокуто с готовностью подчинился, чувствуя, как от каждого влажного прикосновения губ пальцы Акааши все сильнее сжимаются в его волосах, чувствуя, как под языком пульсирует кровь и жар. Собственное возбуждение накатывало сладкими волнами, но Бокуто было не до него: с этим он разберется позже. Главное то, как Акааши, окончательно забывшись и потеряв контроль, толкался вперед, как он разжимал пальцы, чтобы через секунду снова вцепиться в волосы, а другой рукой — в плечо, не давая ни шанса на то, чтобы отстраниться. Бокуто и не собирался, пусть немного больно, пусть горло саднит, а вязкую слюну никак не удается сглотнуть — он готов на любые неудобства, выдержит все, лишь бы как можно дольше слышать, как с губ Акааши срываются тихие стоны, чувствовать, как дрожь проходит по его телу, как он хрипло и тяжело дышит, и это все от его, Бокуто, прикосновений. Акааши выгнулся, подаваясь назад, но Бокуто не позволил, удержал ладонями за бедра, через мгновение чувствуя, как по языку разливается новый вкус, и только после отпустил. Он не удержался, поцеловал низ живота, провел ладонями по длинным ногам вниз, подхватил хакама и, так и не встав с колен, надел их на Акааши и как мог ровно завязал длинный пояс. Только потом он поднял взгляд. Обычно бледное лицо Акааши залил румянец, взгляд потемнел, в нем плескались отголоски пережитого удовольствия. Бокуто определенно хотел бы увидеть этот взгляд еще раз. Видеть его до конца жизни, какой бы длинной или короткой она ни была.

— На смотрите на меня так пристально, Бокуто-сан, — в очередной раз сказал Акааши, но Бокуто было все равно, даже если его накажут: он не собирался терять ни секунды, собирался в мельчайших деталях запомнить Акааши именно таким.

— Вы прекрасны, мой господин, — сказал он, вставая. Глаза Акааши распахнулись, он первым отвел взгляд, отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками. Бокуто не смог сдержаться — он рассмеялся, довольный тем, что смог смутить Акааши, и обнял его крепко обеими руками, не встретив никакого сопротивления. 

День они провели в библиотеке. Акааши читал, тут же пересказывая прочитанное. Бокуто просто нравилось слушать его голос, нравилось смотреть на спокойное, лишенное эмоций лицо, особенно теперь, когда он знал, каким Акааши может быть. Покинули библиотеку они только когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и читать стало невозможно. 

На следующее утро Бокуто снова проснулся в комнате один. Акааши, как всегда, нашелся на улице: он стоял у эма — деревянных табличек, на которых гости храма оставляли молитвы или просьбы к богам.

— Пожелали добраться до замка в добром здравии? — спросил Бокуто, подходя ближе.

— Нет, — Акааши покачал головой. — А вы не хотите попросить чего-то у богов? 

— А я уже попросил, — улыбнулся Бокуто. — Перед тем, как принес вам клятву. Что вы загадали? 

— Если желание сказать вслух, оно не сбудется, Бокуто-сан. Только боги и я знаем, что написано на моей табличке. 

Бокуто попытался сделать обиженное лицо, но не вышло: смотреть на Акааши без улыбки было выше его сил. 

— Кто-то приехал, — Акааши перевел взгляд Бокуто за спину. Из главного здания храма вышел монах. Он не сказал ни слова, не затормозил, даже не взглянул в их сторону. Приложил руку к груди на мгновение и быстро раздвинул и сдвинул пальцы — жест, означающий «идем со мной». Бокуто и Акааши так же молча повернулись и быстро пошли за ним. Он вошел в одно из внутренних зданий храма и, окинув взглядом пустой двор, закрыл за ними седзи, тут же отодвинул еще одну створку, открывая скрытую комнату. 

— В дальнем углу есть люк. Дверь двойная, комнату не должны найти, но если почувствуете опасность, спускайтесь туда. Не выходите, пока за вами не придут. Условный стук, — он коротко ударил три раза по руке, а потом еще шесть раз очень быстро, — услышите его — можно выходить. Чтобы открыть люк, нужно вытащить небольшую деревяшку из углубления в стене слева. Заберите ее с собой, чтобы не привлекала внимания. И вот, — он вытащил из-за пазухи короткий кинжал и протянул его Акааши, — все, что есть, извините, — он коротко поклонился, дождался, пока Бокуто войдет в комнату, утянув за собой Акааши, и закрыл за ними потайную дверь. А через мгновение с легким стуком закрылась и дверь, ведущая на улицу. 

Акааши тут же прижался к Бокуто. 

— Если нас найдут, убейте меня, я хочу умереть от вашей руки, — прошептал он на ухо.

— Нас не найдут, — Бокуто вложил в голос всю уверенность, которая только в нем была, но Акааши она не убедила.

— Обещайте. Вы поклялись делать все, что я попрошу.

Бокуто сглотнул.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он. — Я обещаю, мой господин.

Акааши удовлетворенно выдохнул.

— Но нас не найдут. А если и найдут, я убью всех, кто посмеет к вам приблизиться. 

— Вы обещали, Бокуто-сан. 

Бокуто спорить не стал. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он сразу нашел дощечку и вытащил ее — она легко поддалась, под ней скрывалась едва заметная ручка. Бокуто потянул за нее и даже от небольшого усилия люк распахнулся. Из него пахнуло влажностью и прохладой. Он опустил крышку на место, но дощечку обратно ставить не стал — спрятал ее за поясом хакама. Снял с талии повязанную на нее веревку, продел ее в рукава кимоно и завязал за спиной, чтобы они не мешали в ближнем бою, проверил вакидзаси и приготовился ждать. 

Ждать пришлось долго. Они уже давно устали стоять и теперь сидели у стены, привалившись плечами друг к другу, иногда вставали, чтобы размяться и не дать конечностям затечь. Не смели коротать время даже тихими разговорами. Бокуто чувствовал, как Акааши проваливается в дрему, но будил его каждый раз — нужно быть начеку. 

Условленный стук послышался сразу после тихих шагов. Бокуто встал одним движением, открыл крышку люка и подал знак Акааши спуститься в него, но он не послушался: обнажил кинжал и встал рядом с Бокуто, вытащившим меч из ножен. 

— Хорошо, что вы начеку. — Монах, открывший дверь, поклонился. — Я принес ваши вещи. Нужно уходить, вас нашли. — Он протянул лук и остатки стрел Акааши, подал обеими руками катану Бокуто. — Здесь немного еды. — Он протянул фуросики6 и плащ. — Когда спуститесь в люк, я поставлю дощечку на место. Изнутри его будет не открыть. Простите, но обратного пути не будет. Конец туннеля в двух ри к юго-западу от ближайшего постового города. 

— Спасибо. — Бокуто поклонился. Монахов не трогали, кровопролитие на территории храма было страшным грехом, но тем не менее они рисковали, помогая им. Они дали передышку, время на восстановление — о большем нельзя было и мечтать. Акааши поклонился тоже — не так низко, как Бокуто — и спустился в люк. Бокуто тут же последовал за ним — даже с луком и стрелами: вдруг в туннеле кто-то есть, Акааши беззащитен — на небольшой кинжал, который у него остался, он не рассчитывал. 

Туннель то сужался, то снова расширялся, потолок то опускался ниже, вынуждая идти согнувшись, то становился таким высоким, что можно было выпрямиться в полный рост. Кроме их шагов и тихого дыхания — никаких звуков. Но ощущение, что опасность уже вцепилась в них и не отпускает, следуя туда же, куда следуют они, не покидало. Бокуто старался отогнать это ощущение: они затеряются в лесу, они смогут пройти к замку такими дорогами, по которым путники обычно не ходят. Их не найдут. Он обещал провести Акааши, сохранить ему жизнь, и именно это обещание он выполнит обязательно. 

Солнце ослепило неожиданно: Бокуто заморгал, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и отступил обратно в тень — надо привыкнуть к свету. Свежий воздух показался опьяняюще сладким после затхлости тайного хода. Бокуто внимательно огляделся, прислушиваясь, но кроме привычных звуков леса ничего не уловил. 

Земля, пропитанная недавними дождями, разъезжалась под сандалиями, таби моментально промокли и холодили кожу. Солнце клонилось к закату, когда они решили сделать привал. Расстелили на высокой траве дождевой плащ, развязали фуросики. Еды было совсем мало — рано или поздно придется зайти в один из городов, раскинутых вдоль основного тракта, и пополнить запасы. Бокуто откусил добрую половину рисового колобка и принялся активно жевать, рассматривая возвышающийся вокруг лес. 

— Если пойдем на запад и будем идти всю ночь, завтра выйдем к городу. Еще до главного въезда, там в лесу, стоит маленький чайный домик. Я хорошо знаю его хозяйку, она предоставит нам ночлег.

Акааши кивнул, медленно жуя. Бокуто сомневался, что он сможет выдержать ночной переход, но он и раньше его недооценивал. Бокуто в равной степени не нравилось оставаться в лесу и рисковать и идти в город. Он не понимал, почему их с Акааши послания с просьбой о помощи остались без ответа? Может, они просто не дождались? Но оставаться в том храме было нельзя.

— Все? — Бокуто проследил, как Акааши кладет недоеденный рисовый колобок обратно в бамбуковую коробочку. — Вам нужны силы! 

— Я наелся. — Акааши вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и улыбнулся. Его сандалии были покрыты слоем грязи, гетры да и таби, скорее всего, пропитаны водой. Даже низ заправленных в гетры хакама потемнел от впитавшейся в них влаги, но он не жаловался, не просил остановиться и передохнуть. Он с легкостью поднялся, готовый двигаться дальше. 

— Вам нужно больше есть, господин. Вы свалитесь по дороге, так и не дойдя до своей невесты. — Бокуто поднялся тоже, а потом присел обратно на расстеленный плащ — надо было связать фуросики.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Акааши резко повернулся в сторону леса, сделал шаг в сторону — ему за спину. 

И упал на колени. 

— Что?.. — Бокуто резко выпрямился, только сейчас замечая мелькающую меж деревьев тень. Акааши дотянулся до лука и в очередной раз — последний — натянул тетиву. 

В его груди торчала стрела. Он завалился на бок, не проронив ни звука. Волна ужаса и ярости поднялась внутри Бокуто, прокатилась огнем по венам и осела комом в легких.

— Нет, — зашептал он. Чуть было не бросившись в лес, он все-таки вернулся к Акааши. Его глаза были еще открыты, он рвано и поверхностно дышал, а вокруг стрелы на сукне расползалось кровавое пятно.

— Нет, — еще раз повторил Бокуто, падая рядом на колени. — Сейчас… — Он протянул руку к стреле, но Акааши перехватил его за запястье. 

— Не… нужно… 

— Не смейте меня покидать. — Бокуто сплел пальцы и прижал его руку к губам. — Вы не должны меня вот так бросать.

— Прости… — Акааши улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Бокуто все-таки сломал стрелу. Много позже, когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, а тело Акааши начало остывать. Сложнее всего оказалось отпустить его руку. Поверить в то, что Бокуто остался один — оказалось невозможно. Даже когда он рыл могилу, врезаясь в землю коротким мечом, выгребая податливую и влажную землю руками, он не мог осознать, что именно он делает и для чего. Он рыл без устали всю ночь, успокоился только тогда, когда глубина ямы достигла его груди. И даже когда он опустил Акааши на дно вырытой могилы, когда на грудь ему положил лук и оставшуюся стрелу с колчаном, Бокуто не мог поверить, что это конец. Больше всего на свете он хотел встретиться с Акааши еще раз, поговорить, прикоснуться, смутить его. Еще раз — всего раз — увидеть его улыбку. Даже когда первые комья земли упали на прекрасное бледное лицо, Бокуто не мог поверить, что это конец. 

Ничего не будет кончено, пока он не отомстит.

Собрав вещи, весь перемазанный в грязи, он спрятал обломок лишившей его всего стрелы за отворот кимоно и отправился в ту сторону, куда стрелял Акааши. Над лесом разгорался рассвет. Пятна крови он нашел довольно быстро — ярко аллея на зелени травы, они указывали ему путь. Бокуто не чувствовал ни ярости, ни боли, лишь пустоту, что заполнила его изнутри. Он даже не скрывался, когда наконец увидел впереди хромающего человека — весь в черном, он старался двигаться быстро, но очень сильно подволакивал ногу. Бокуто нагнал его, сбил с ног, перевернул на спину, усевшись сверху, и приставил к горлу меч.

На него смотрел перепуганный мальчишка — один из людей клана Акааши. Тот самый, которого отправили позаботиться о раненых и который не вернулся. 

— Зачем отцу убивать собственного сына?! — Бокуто чуть надавил мечом — острие с легкостью взрезало кожу.

— Он не его хотел убить, а вас. — Его била дрожь. — Выманить, ослабить замок, не дать вернуться, — шептал он лихорадочно, как в припадке. Его разум помутился, глаза бегали, он будто не видел Бокуто перед собой. Что было тому причиной — потеря крови, долгое путешествие или осознание того, что он убил сына господина — Бокуто не знал. Ему было все равно.

Его месть началась отсюда.

***

Фонари, ведущие к храму, зажигают люди. Акааши стоит в стороне и наблюдает, как монахи идут по дороге и на их пути вспыхивают огоньки, разгоняя опускающуюся на лес ночь. Когда они уходят обратно в храм, Акааши ведет рукой — вспыхивает еще несколько десятков огоньков. Они разбросаны везде, как светлячки: не только на дороге, но и в лесу, насколько хватает взгляда. Акааши смотрит на них, вспоминает, как в детстве ему говорили, что светлячки — это души умерших людей. Быть может огоньки, что вспыхивают, повинуясь его воле, тоже чьи-то души? Он снова ведет рукой, и лес погружается в темноту.

Акааши подходит ближе к горящим фонарям, но не чувствует их тепло. На дорогу он не ступает — почему-то не может. Он знает, что в нескольких десятках метров — тории, их охраняют два пса, один с открытой пастью, другой — с закрытой. За ториями — храм. В нем всего два этажа и множество секретов, Акааши уверен. Еще он уверен в том, что ждет кого-то, кажется, уже очень давно, но сколько именно — понять не получается. Он не знает, куда исчезает днем. Каждый раз, когда он открывает глаза, он в лесу, а над миром царит темнота. Он идет вдоль фонарей, рассматривает старый, побитый ветрами и дождем камень, мох, поселившийся в расщелинах. Пытается потушить фонарь, но рука проходит сквозь огонь, не причиняя ему вреда.

Тихий шорох раздается неожиданно. Акааши отступает в темноту, туда, где снова вспыхивают тысячи призрачных фонарей. Человек, идущий по дороге, ступает уверенно, смотрит вперед, будто знает, где находится храм, будто призрачные, но так похожие на настоящие огни, его не путают, не манят к себе, как всех путников, что появлялись тут до него. Он останавливается и оборачивает лицо к лесу. Огонь — настоящий и призрачный — освещает его. Акааши на мгновение ловит его взгляд.

Все огни в лесу гаснут, дорогу к храму освещают два ровных ряда фонарей. Но он больше не идет по дороге, он проходит между фонарями, прямо в окутанный темнотой лес. Акааши прячется. Он ничего не чувствовал так ярко уже давно. В животе, там, где жила душа, скручивается тугой клубок, там, где при жизни у него было сердце, становится невыносимо больно. Он открывает губы в беззвучном крике и закрывает лицо ладонями.

Он дождался. 

— Акааши, — тихо зовет Бокуто, пробираясь все дальше в лес. Не слышно шума его шагов, не ломаются ветки под его ногами, не шевелятся кусты, что он задевает. — Мой господин. — Он останавливается и оглядывается. — Покажитесь мне, пожалуйста. 

Акааши не может и шагу ступить из своего убежища за большим деревом. 

— Я знаю, что вы здесь, — добавляет Бокуто и протягивает руки прямо в сторону, где прячется Акааши. Сопротивляться ему нет сил, Акааши никогда не был в этом хорош. Он подходит ближе, но руки в свои не берет. Не хочет увидеть, как они пройдут сквозь руки Бокуто, хотя и будет счастлив, случись так. 

— Бокуто-сан, — говорит он и улыбается. 

На лице Бокуто тоже расплывается улыбка, он почти светится изнутри, будто сам своей внутренней силой может разогнать тьму. 

— Вы должны идти к храму. Там вам помогут.

— Акааши… — Бокуто хмурится. 

— Вы, наверное, долго были в пути, вам нужен отдых, — Акааши говорит, а горло давит болью. Он смотрит на совсем не изменившегося Бокуто: все такой же полный сил, красивое лицо, аккуратно уложенные, сейчас не смятые шлемом волосы. Доспех все тот же — в нем он въехал когда-то в ворота замка клана Акааши. 

— Мой господин, вы видите то, что хотите увидеть. — Бокуто улыбается, улыбка полна грусти. — Присмотритесь.

Акааши не хочет. Ему нравится смотреть на такого живого Бокуто.

— Пожалуйста. 

Акааши не может сопротивляться. Он ведет взглядом по лицу и видит, как на коже проступают морщины, как по правой щеке ползет глубокий, еще не побледневший шрам, он спускается на шею и теряется за воротом очень грязного, порванного в нескольких местах кимоно. Бокуто выглядит намного старше, чем был тогда, когда Акааши в последний раз на него взглянул. Под глазами залегли черные круги, а в потухшем взгляде ничего, кроме безмерной тоски. 

Смотреть ниже не хочется. Все, что осталось внутри Акааши, сопротивляется этому. Он все-таки опускает взгляд. Вместо живота — зияющая чернотой дыра. За поясом не видно рукоятей мечей. Акааши хочется разрыдаться, хочется схватить Бокуто за грудки и трясти изо всех сил, пока он не объяснит, зачем? Почему он не мог просто жить дальше? Духи на слезы не способны. Акааши делает шаг вперед, кладет руки на плечи Бокуто — они не проходят насквозь. Объятие выходит настоящим. Акааши комкает ткань кимоно на спине Бокуто, жмется всем телом, утыкается лицом в шею, стараясь почувствовать тепло, вдохнуть привычный, забытый, но теперь снова всплывший в памяти запах. Но ничего не выходит. Он чувствует Бокуто в своих руках, знает, что именно его он ждал так долго, но это все, что ему доступно.

— Я отомстил, Акааши, — говорит Бокуто и гладит его по волосам. — Я убил вашего отца. Простите ли вы меня за это? — он молчит недолго и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжает. — Он просил у тебя прощения перед смертью. Сказал, не хотел, чтобы ты пострадал. Я ему не поверил. Он использовал тебя. Даже свадьба была не особо нужна — когда Фукуродани пали, войска пошли на замок Ячи, — он снова замолкает, переводя дух. — Вы ведь не простите его? Вы на него злитесь, ненавидите? 

Мертвым нет дела до людей, что остались в далеком прошлом. Тем более до людей, предавших их при жизни. 

— Я сделал это на рассвете. В чайном домике, — Бокуто продолжает говорить. — Там, где впервые увидел вас. Помните? 

Акааши кивает. Думает, что этого недостаточно.

— Да, — шепчет он. 

Картины прошлого проносятся в его голове. Он вспоминает все, каждую мелочь, каждую деталь, каждую минуту, что они провели вместе. И даже то, как Бокуто сжимал его умирающее тело и как обжигали лицо его слезы. Акааши не понимает, как мог все это забыть. Как мог так долго скитаться в этом лесу, потеряв самое главное, что мог унести из мира живых — воспоминания. 

Поцелуй получается тоже настоящим. А когда Акааши отстраняется, Бокуто выглядит снова так, как при жизни: лицо, не тронутое горем, лишениями и жаждой мщения.

— Так лучше, — говорит Бокуто и расплывается в улыбке. Акааши опускает взгляд и видит, что теперь на нем не похоронное кимоно, а одежды, в которых когда-то он вышел из своего замка, чтобы больше в него не вернуться.

— Пройдемся? — спрашивает Бокуто, берет за руку и сплетает пальцы. Они возвращаются к горящим фонарям и ступают на дорогу. Бокуто поворачивается и идет прямо к храму.

— Мы были здесь вместе когда-то.

— Я помню. — Акааши кивает. — Теперь я все помню.

— Ваше желание сбылось? 

Акааши останавливается и смотрит на Бокуто.

— Да, — улыбается он. — Я пожелал снова встретиться с вами в этом храме. 

— Я попросил о том же, — Бокуто смеется и смотрит на Акааши со всей возможной любовью во взгляде. 

— Поэтому вы меня нашли здесь? — Акааши снова идет вперед. 

— Да. Умирая, я молился только об одном — еще одной встрече с вами. 

Тории вырастают на пути неожиданно. Акааши казалось, что они намного дальше.

— Знаете, — он рассматривает массивные каменные ворота, — говорят, что тории разделяют мир живых и мир духов. Если пройти под ними, пройдешь между мирами.

— Проверим? — Бокуто сжимает его руку крепче. — Сделаете этот шаг вместе со мной? 

— С вами — куда угодно. — Акааши сжимает пальцы. — Только держите меня за руку и обещайте кое-что. 

— Что угодно, мой господин.

— В следующей жизни, если мы переродимся, вы найдете меня. 

Бокуто улыбается и снова целует Акааши, прежде чем ответить: 

— Обещаю. В каком бы мире мы ни переродились, как бы ни сложилась моя жизнь, как бы мы ни были раскиданы по свету, я вас обязательно найду. 

— Я вам верю. — Акааши улыбается в ответ, чувствует, как счастье заполняет его изнутри. Бокуто обязательно выполнит свое обещание. А если у него не получится, это сделает Акааши. Он снова поворачивается к ториям. 

— Идемте? 

— Да, мой господин.

Шаг под тории они делают одновременно.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Час Тигра - время с 4 до 6 утра. вернуться к тексту
> 
> 2 Каго - японский паланки, грубо говоря - корзина, висящая на шесте, можно сидеть только на коленях. вернуться к тексту
> 
> 3 Катана и вакидзаси - длинный и короткий меч, пара самурайских мечей, вместе называются дайсе. вернуться к тексту
> 
> 4 Боккэн- деревянный меч для тренировки. вернуться к тексту
> 
> 5 Ката - последовательность воинских упражнений, которые моделируют боевые ситуации, их повторяют множество раз, чтобы в бою тело действовало на автомате. вернуться к тексту
> 
> 6 Фуросики - особый способ завязывания вещей в лоскут ткани, брали с собой в дорогу.вернуться к тексту
> 
> 7 Комнаты в 4 татами не делают - это число смерти, существовали только как место для ритуального самоубийства.вернуться к тексту
> 
> 8 Час Лошади - время с 11 до 12 дня.вернуться к тексту

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911058) by [Akiruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruk/pseuds/Akiruk)




End file.
